Traspaso de Poder
by Cotitobleu
Summary: La vida de Asami y Akihito no podría ser más distinta, hoy por hoy tienen una hija a la cual Asami le debe enseñar como manejar el negocio y cuidar a su familia, a pesar de todas las trancas y enemigos que quieran destruirlos. ¿qué tan fuerte puede llegar a ser esta joven de mirada dorada?
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO PRIMERO: ORGULLO MARCIAL

Los guardaespaldas observaban atentamente el enfrentamiento que se estaba llevando a cabo. Las dos figuras que se movían ágilmente por el tatami, sin desperdiciar ni un solo centímetro, blandían las katanas cortando el aire en un aullido rápido y agudo. Hasta ahora todo iba como debía ser.

Cuando el competidor vestido de traje negro tocó a su oponente en el cuello, otro saltó para ocupar el lugar del caído y el enfrentamiento continúo sin descanso para, a estas alturas, el agotado competidor negro.

Unos fríos ojos dorados y de ceño fruncido también observaban el combate atentamente; aunque sin demostrarlo en la cara, cada vez que la katana del competidor de blanco se acercaba peligrosamente al de negro, el corazón le daba un pequeño brinco y los ojos se agudizaban. No importaba que las katanas estuvieran sin el filo letal que las caracterizaba y que este pequeño combate fuera solo una mísera demostración de fuerza y valor, el poseedor de los ojos dorados sabía cuánto podía llegar a molestar, he incluso doler, un golpe o pequeño corte bien dado por parte de esos pequeños juguetes de los que tanto gustaba.

Ante la mirada atenta de su secretario, el hombre de fría mirada inclinó la cabeza, asintiendo despacio mientras cerraba los ojos: por esto había estado esperando dos años y si el competidor de negro no era capaz de cumplir con sus expectativas, todo habría sido en vano. El gesto podría haber sido pasado por alto, incluso haberse visto como un atisbo de aburrimiento, pero el secretario de gafas negras conocía todos los gestos y movimientos de su jefe: en menos de dos segundos levantó la mano y 5 atentos guardaespaldas se lanzaron al tatami con las katanas en alto.

Por una milésima de segundo el competidor de negro dudó, pero moviéndose con elegancia retrocedió un metro para analizar el nuevo escenario que se le presentaba. Desvió la vista hacia el poseedor de los ojos dorados y el hombre pudo sentir el atisbo de una sonrisa burlona, lo que solo hizo que el pecho se le hinchara de orgullo. En tres rápidos movimientos y con la agilidad de un leopardo, tres de los guardaespaldas de blanco quedaron tendidos en el suelo. Luego de quince minutos de movimiento los seis competidores de blanco estaban tirados tratando, ineficientemente, de aminorar el dolor del acero sin filo sobre la piel y los músculos magullados.

"suficiente" Todo el salón se quedó estático ante la repentina voz de barítono que se escuchó de pronto. El competidor de negro sonrió con gracia e hizo una reverencia en dirección a la voz. Las miradas de se encontraron y dorado con dorado, en un silencio ya conocido por 10 años, uno sintió orgullo apabullante y el otro satisfacción.

El competidor de negro se postró en el suave piso de tatami, dejando la katana a su lado derecho y luego de la reverencia requerida se quitó el men. El largo cabello negro cayó por los hombros hasta mitad de la delgada espalda. Los rosados labios aun en una media sonrisa altiva, mientras que los ojos dorados, de mirada casi tan fría como los del hombre que ahora se encontraba en frente, chispeaban por la adrenalina del triunfo.

"simplemente has excedido mis expectativas…" El hombre se inclinó con gracia y deposito el nuevo cinturón. Los ojos nuevamente se encontraron y ambos intercambiaron una sonrisa amorosa.

El competidor de negro cambio a su nuevo cinturón y luego se levantó para hacer la reverencia correspondiente. Luego de eso tendió la mano en señal de saludo, a lo que el hombre de ojos dorados medio sonrió, aceptando el gesto.

Una ronda de aplausos llenó el dojo, luego de solo algunos segundos el hombre de voz de barítono entrecerró los ojos con desagrado.

"ustedes deberían sentirse avergonzados de que mi hija les haya dado esa paliza… respondan: ¿han o no han competido con todo su potencial?" Los seis hombres adoloridos, más los otros diez que habían pasado antes, aun postrados respetuosamente bajaron la mirada y asintieron al unísono.

La competidora de negro meneo la cabeza y se aclaró la garganta tratando de controlar su respiración. "Si piensas que me han dejado ganar, no tendría sentido que me hayas entregado el nuevo dan, padre". El hombre de ojos dorados sonrió con esa deseable mueca torcida que generaba desmayos.

Ella lo conocía mucho más de lo que él hubiera querido, quizás demasiado para su propio bien. "no he puesto en duda tu capacidad, si no la de ellos. Al fin y al cabo, estos son los guardias que tendremos apostados cuidando nuestros negocios. Permíteme un poco de preocupación."

"Mis felicitaciones Akira sama" Kirishima, el secretario de gafas negras hizo una pequeña reverencia hacia la elegante jovencita de cabello negro. La mujer sonrió complacida.

"gracias, Kirishima… espero que hayas disfrutado el combate", el secretario se arregló los anteojos y asintió dos veces.

"los únicos combates que podría disfrutar más, serían los de Asami sama" Al escuchar su nombre el hombre de ojos dorados medio sonrió con superioridad en dirección a su secretario justo en el momento en que un vistoso torbellino entraba al dojo.

Todos los presentes intercambiaron miradas confusas, pero al identificar al torbellino sonrieron con gusto. Takaba Akihito estaba parado en la puerta del dojo, buscando en todas direcciones la esbelta figura de su hija. Cuando la tuvo en vista, sacándose a tropezones las zapatillas corrió a abrazarla, casi desesperado. Poco a poco los guardaespaldas dejaron el dojo, dándole privacidad a la familia, obviamente luego de un duro gesto por parte de Kirishima, quien a su vez retrocedió un par de pasos, teniendo absoluto conocimiento de lo que ocurriría a continuación

"¡Akira!" gritó mientras la apretaba contra su cuerpo protectoramente para luego revisar el rostro, brazos y torso en busca de alguna magulladura "les dije a ti y a tu padre que no quería que hicieras esto… es tan frustrante que ninguno de los dos nunca me escuche…. ¿te han lastimado verdad?" La muchacha sonrió, tratando en vano de quitar las manos que le subían el hakama por sobre las rodillas, en la desesperada búsqueda de algún moretón o herida.

"Deberías tener más confianza en tu hija, Akihito… por supuesto que a Akira no le ha llegado ni un solo golpe" La mirada color avellana del torbellino humano de cabello marrón claro se cruzó con los dorados ojos de Asami Ryuichi, ojos que aun mantenían esa chispa de orgullo desde que comenzó el combate de la muchacha.

Asami pasó el brazo alrededor de la cintura de su hija, despegándola del abrazo protector de Akihito y la levantó por los aires plantándole un poderoso beso en la mejilla, a lo que el fotógrafo sonrió relajado.

Kirishima sonrió ante la imagen del temido jefe de la mafia más poderosa de Japón levantando a su retoño amorosamente… si eso se llegaba a filtrar quizás no sería bueno para los negocios, pero luego de pensárselo bien: su jefe era Asami Ryuichi. Y Asami Ryuicihi podía hacer lo que se le diera la regalada gana.

Mientras la familia conversaba animadamente saliendo del dojo con Asami rodeando a Akira por la cintura el celular de Kirishima sonó desesperadamente.

Akira y Asami agudizaron el oído, pese a estar también pendientes de la historia que Akihito relataba sobre la sesión de fotos de la cual venia. Ambos sabían que Kirishima había liberado sus agendas para este momento, por lo tanto que el celular sonara solo minutos de terminado el combate no era pronóstico de buenas noticias.

"Asami sama" El hombre de ojos dorados inclinó la cabeza solo milímetros hacia Akihito, sin despegar los ojos de Akira, compartiendo una mirada gélida. Ante esto Akira atentamente pestañeo asentimiento.

"Papá… ¿podrías ir al camerino y traer mi bolsa?... preferiría asearme en casa" Akihito sonrió y se acercó para acariciar la mejilla de su hija.

"Los esperare en el auto" Akihito sabia más y mejor. Hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de tratar de inmiscuirse en los negocios de Asami, y así era mejor. Desde que Akira se fue a vivir con ellos, hacia 10 años, había notado la sutil conversación silenciosa que padre e hija habituaban de tener una vez que se conocieron mejor. Conocía todos los trucos de Akira y demasiados de Asami para evitar que se preocupara o descubriera más de lo necesario. En este tipo de momento, más aun luego del llamado de Kirishima, era mejor ser ciego, sordo y mudo.

Mientras bajaba por el ascensor privado de Asami, suspiro más tranquilo de saber a Akira aún en una sola pieza. Sonrió con genuina felicidad al recordar cómo Asami la había levantado en brazos para luego darle ese tierno beso en la mejilla. Poco después que Akira llegara a ellos algo en Asami había cambiado, infinitamente para bien. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al también recordar el cómo se habían enterado de la existencia de la chica. Juró nuevamente que jamás volvería a darle a Akira la mirada con la que la recibió hacen 10 años, ahora ella era su todo y junto con Asami la protegerían de todo mal que pudiera avecinarse.


	2. Chapter 2

Primero que todo! Hola a quien esté ahí! Muchísimas gracias por leer! Por ahora la historia se centrara en Akira, pero más adelante planeo unos buenos momentos de nuestra pareja favorita.

Si tienen algún comentario, critica o idea, por favor no duden en comunicarse o dejar un mensaje!

Disclaimer: La historia y personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen y son idea de la gran Yamame Ayano. Todo lo escrito aquí es sin fin de lucro

* * *

 **Chapter 2: First Encounter**

 _Era otro de esos días en que Asami llegaba más silencioso de lo habitual y con la mandíbula tensamente apretada. Los dorados ojos, profundos y letales, hoy tenían un dejo de su brillo usual, parecía que no podría atravesar la pared solo con la mirada y eso lo asustaba. Suspirando calladamente, tratando de no ejercer ningún tipo de presión en el yakuza, se dirigió a la cocina para poder servirle el habitual y extremadamente caro whiskey que Asami solía beber recién llegando a casa._

 _Mientras sacaba el vaso de cristal y para darse vuelta en busca del hielo, saltó hacia atrás, logrando a penas que el vaso no se hiciera añicos en el piso marmolado de la cocina. Asami estaba en el umbral de la puerta observándolo con los ojos entrecerrados, la mirada tan fría que le produjo escalofríos."me has asustado" las palabras salieron un poco temblorosas, pero rápidamente comenzó a moverse hasta ser capaz de estar al lado del refrigerado y sacar el hielo para depositarlo en el vaso. Estaba a punto de hacer una broma cuando el mundo se detuvo._

 _"_ _\- tengo una hija" El vaso esta vez sí se le cayó de las manos, esparciendo pedazos del delicado cristal en todas direcciones junto con el cubo de hielo que se resquebrajó al azotarse contra el suelo. Las palabras habían salido dura y fríamente de los labios de Asami, pero en un tono en el cual Akihito no supo distinguir como avergonzado o resignado.  
_

 _Asami se quedó mirando la deprimente figura de su amante, que sin querer se había llevado las manos al rostro para comenzar a llorar. Suspiro profundo y dio un paso tratando se acercarse, pero rápidamente un grito lo detuvo en seco.  
_

 _"_ _¡no te atrevas a acercarte! ¡¿Cómo fuiste capaz de hacerme esto después de todo lo que he soportado por ti!?" Aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, las palabras le atravesaron el pecho y fueron más efectivas en herirlo que una bala disparada con una magnum. Él tenía completo conocimiento de todo lo que su amante había soportado… y era una larga lista…que incluía, entre las cosas más fútiles, torturas y violaciones.  
_

 _"_ _necesitamos hablar Akihito" Estaba tratando de ser complaciente y comprensivo, algo que el gran Asami Ryuichi no estaba acostumbrado a utilizar, pero esta era una situación excepcional… tal como la propuesta que estaba por hacer antes que su amante comenzara a caminar velozmente hacia el dormitorio. Asami noto un poco perturbado como Akihito dejaba una huella de sangre al caminar por el pasillo.  
_

 _"_ _te has cortado" camino detrás de él, lo que solo género que el joven apresurara el paso.  
_

 _"_ _Akihito, detente-" pero el peli marrón no escuchando siguió su camino. Ese hecho le hizo hervir la sangre pues había un límite para Asami: Akihito podía gritar cuanto quisiera, patalear cuanto gustara, incluso huir de vez en cuando, pero quedarse callado y hacer como si él no existiera no estaba permitido. De dos zancadas agarro a su amante por la muñeca y lo volteo bruscamente para luego presionar con su propio cuerpo el de Akihito contra la pared. La mirada quebrada y vacía hizo que apretara la mandíbula con ira. Él había luchado para que su amante no perdiera ese brillo que lo había encantado con solo conocerlo, él se había prometido a si mismo jamás hacer nada que perturbara la pasión y energía que Akihito derrochaba en todo lo que realizaba, incluso respirar.  
_

 _"_ _tienes que escucharme-"  
_

 _"_ _¡no quiero volver a verte, menos escucharte!… esto se acaba aquí y -" lo besó con una mezcla de ira y vergüenza, Akihito se resistió tanto como le fue posible, para después solo seguir llorando en un silencio abatido y resignado hasta que Asami decidió finalizar el beso. Él sabía perfectamente que todo esto era su culpa, aunque estuviera fuera de su control. Él mismo no sabía cómo sentirse en ese momento, no era algo que pudiera controlar y menos hacer desaparecer –las dos únicas posibilidades que él aceptaba en su mundo- cerrando los ojos lentamente recordó cuando Kirishima le había entregado los resultados del examen de ADN que confirmaban, con un 99.99% de asertividad, la paternidad sobre esa niña desgarbada a la cual solo había visto en fotografías un mes antes. Una infinita carga plagada de problemas se le posó en los hombros, sopesando cada probabilidad más de tres veces con todos los pros y contras. Eso, sumado a la aun incredulidad de la patada inicial, lograron que se quedara callado más tiempo de lo habitual antes de dar las ordenes correspondientes a su secretario. Apoyó su frente en el hombro de su amante, aspirando el aroma fresco que Akihito siempre emitía, solo eso le dio un poco más de fuerzas para tratar de salvar su relación.  
_

 _"_ _por favor, te pido que me escuches… no te he engañado, la mocosa tiene 13 años. Todo esto ocurrió mucho antes incluso que te conociera…" Akihito abrió los ojos sorprendido. En primer lugar, Asami Ryuichi JAMÁS pedía favores y segundo, todo lo que su cabeza había estado generando podría no ser cierto, pensando en cuánto creer de lo que Asami había dicho, decidió darle el beneficio de la duda. Movió un poco las manos y Asami lo miro a los ojos, soltó la respiración que estaba sosteniendo desde no sabía cuándo al ver que los ojos de Akihito estaban más tranquilos y un poco de la brillantez había vuelto.  
_

 _"_ _voy a escucharte Asami, pero si luego de lo que me digas no quedo conforme deberás dejar que me marche" Asami estaba dispuesto a rebatir, pero el timbre los sorprendió a ambos. El yakuza cerró los ojos, pensando que había mal calculado el tiempo que demoraría en manejar a Akihito. Luego ambos expectantes escucharon pasos en el recibidor y percibieron la entrada del secretario.  
_

 _"_ _Kirishima, espera en la sala" La voz de Asami se escuchó monótona, lejos de la plaga de emoción que demostró al hablar con su amante. Akihito le dedicó una mirada dudosa y Asami se cuadro en frente tomándole la mano con cautela y guiándolo a la sala.  
_

 _Akihito no estaba preparado para ver lo que ocurría en su sala, al entrar dos personas se giraron, una era el conocido secretario que a su vez tenía una completa actitud de duda y la otra… era una niña que compartía la mirada fría y dorada de su amante. Se llevó una mano a la boca, el parecido era espeluznante: a pesar de que la niña estaba asustada y triste, el porte elegante y confiado de Asami le exudaba por cada poro. Los ojos dorados lo miraron primero a él y luego a Asami, que se encontraba a su espalda, un dejo de ira brilló en los orbes ámbar para luego volver a ser fríos como el hielo. Le molestó, le molestó mucho y sin querer sus propios ojos se transformaron, como si estuviera viendo a un político corrupto, a un modelo encantado con niños… a una mosca sobre carne descompuesta.  
_

 _"_ _Asami sama… ¿deberíamos esperar fuera?" la voz del secretario estaba llena de indecisión pues era una de las pocas veces que había visto la mirada de desagrado del amante de su jefe, cordial y tranquilo por naturaleza, hacia otra persona. Akihito pasó rumbo al sillón y se sentó sin voltear la vista, este era un problema de Asami y él debería arreglarlo.  
_

 _"_ _Es mejor que me vaya, prefiero no estar aquí" la voz melodiosa y levemente grave, tiritó casi imperceptiblemente y lo impactó también, quería voltear y ver con sus ojos qué cara estaba poniendo la niña, pues claramente él no había sido cortés y menos comprensivo. "por dios… es solo una niña, ella no tiene nada que ver" se maldijo a sí mismo, pero ya no podía arreglar lo hecho.  
_

 _"_ _Asami sama, ella es Kato Akira" Asami estaba encendiendo un cigarrillo, Akihito lo supo por el olor que comenzó a llenar la sala y luego entro a su campo visual para sentarse frente a él, sin quitarle los ojos de encima. "¡mira a tu hija!" pensó tratando en vano de controlar la cascada de sentimientos del momento, pero solo guardo silencio.  
_

 _"_ _¿Cuántos años tienes?" monótona y sin sentimiento, Akihito conocía esa voz muy bien y le dio escalofríos.  
_

 _"_ _catorce… cumpliré quince el próximo mes"  
_

 _"_ _¿sabes por qué estás aquí?" Akihito volteo inmediatamente, los ojos de la niña estaban llenos de lágrimas, pero orgullosa como supuso que sería, sabía que no podría liberarlas. Y se le rompió el corazón cuando la niña bajo el rostro, tratando infructuosamente de controlar su respiración y apaciguar el corazón.  
_

 _"_ _Te he hecho una pregunta y cuando lo hago espero una respuesta inmediata mocosa" Akihito se volteó para ver a Asami a los ojos y lo reprochó con la mirada. Luego volteo su atención a la niña que se había enderezado altivamente.  
_

 _"_ _Mi madre murió un mes atrás, en la carta que dejó me indico que usted era mi padre y que si necesitaba ayuda, debía contactar con su oficina… no planeaba hacerlo, pero… hay ciertas circunstancias que escaparon a mi control" Akihito se llevó una mano al pechó, esto no podía estar pasando. La niña continuó orgullosa, sin despegar los ojos de los de Asami. Pudo casi sentir detrás de su cabeza que Asami había inclinado la suya, señal para que continuara su relato.  
_

 _"…_ _Yakawa gumi mató a mi madre y ahora me están buscando a mí. En Osaka son conocidos los-" se aclaró la garganta no sabiendo muy bien que palabra utilizar "-métodos de Yakawa al asesinar, no quiero ser violada y no tengo poder para defenderme" Akihito se levantó, esto, todo esto que estaba escuchando era peor que una película de terror. Asami levantó la mano, instando a Akihito a quedarse quieto y callado.  
_

 _"_ _¿Por qué debería creerte?" La niña esbozó la misma media sonrisa de Asami y los ojos brillaron, denotando la inteligencia de la muchachita.  
_

 _"_ _Claramente ya ha hecho un examen de ADN, que estoy segura ha resultado positivo… Mi madre podrá haber sido una perra drogadicta, pero jamás me mintió. Además, tengo conciencia que todo mi historial ha sido ya revisado a cabalidad. Sé que solo, y solo sí, las razones anteriores han sido cumplidas podría haber obtenido esta entrevista… no he venido a destrozar tu imperio, padre" Asami se levantó tan rápido que Akihito trastabillo hacia un lado cuando pasó, la mano del yakuza se levantó en el aire y se estrelló contra la mejilla de la chica, que a su vez cayó al suelo para levantarse rápidamente, plantándose en pies firmes frente al terrorífico hombre que hacía mucho Akihito no había visto.  
_

 _"_ _¡es suficiente!" Akihito se puso entre Akira y Asami, estirando un brazo protector hacia la chica, sabia cuanto dolían los golpes de Asami, él lo había experimentado solo una vez en su vida y prefería no volver hacerlo. Y esta chica, esta pobre chica, ya estaba viendo un infierno como para empezar a caer a otro más tétrico, oscuro y ardiente.  
_

 _"_ _Akihito, Quítate" La voz de Asami era casi metálica y completamente amenazante, pero Akihito se mantuvo firme, sin saber aún el motivo exacto por el que estaba defendiendo a la muchacha.  
_

 _"_ _Es cierto señor, no necesito un escudo humano que piensa que soy estiércol" Akihito abrió los ojos impactado, sí… exactamente esa era la mirada que le había dado y la culpa lo invadió.  
_

 _"_ _-yo no… yo…" se giró para disculparse pero Asami lo movió para luego ser tomado por el brazo del secretario quien bajo la cabeza en un gesto comprensivo, indicándole que dejara a su jefe seguir en paz o él sería el objeto de su furia.  
Mientras tanto la niña levanto la barbilla, el estómago del fotógrafo se volteó al notar el hilo de sangre que corría por bajo la nariz de la chica, pero Asami no se detuvo y lanzó un segundo golpe, esta vez dirigido a la otra mejilla. Sorprendente fue cuando la muchacha lo esquivó rápidamente, volviendo a la postura orgullosa de un principio y solo retrocediendo dos pasos. En ese momento Akihito no podía dejar de ver todas las similitudes entre los dos, incluso sin ver por sí mismo el resultado del examen de ADN, sabía que esta pequeña niña era hija de Asami.  
_

 _La niña también notó la rabia de Asami corriendo libre en su interior y los ojos fulgiendo en llamas. Quizás no había sido sabio haber esquivado el golpe, pues claramente este hombre quería romperla. Así que cuando el yakuza levanto la mano por tercera vez, dejó pacientemente que se estrellara contra la mejilla aun sana. La cachetada solo le volteó la cara y dejó ese dolor quemante que indicaba el enrojecimiento de la piel, no hubo sangre, por lo que agradeció infinitamente.  
_

 _"_ _nunca vuelvas a contestar de esa forma" Amenazante, todo el cuerpo de Asami se estiró llegando al máximo de su tamaño demostrando la posición de poder que tenía, pero la muchacha no retrocedió ni un milímetro, así como tampoco despegó la vista de los peligrosos ojos dorados que la miraban.  
_

 _"_ _Si señor" Akihito notó como los hombros del yakuza se destensaron un poco, al haber ahuecado la arrogancia de la niña. Kirishima se acercó y encendió el cigarrillo que su jefe se había puesto en los labios sin dejar de mirar a la niña.  
_

 _"_ _Asami sama… ¿desea que me lleve a la muchacha?" Asami volteó a ver a los ojos a su amante.  
_

 _"_ _¿le crees Akihito?, ¿crees toda la historia que la mocosa ha contado?" el fotógrafo desvió la mirada, tratando de ganar tiempo para dar su respuesta. Él también sabía que para que ella estuviera frente a ellos y más aún para que Asami le hubiera contado de su existencia, todo debía ser cierto, si es que no peor.  
_

 _"_ _Le creo… creo todo y debes protegerla, lleva tu sangre. No puedes desampararla" Al decir eso notó la incomodidad de la chica así como también el imperceptible respingo en la mirada de su amante, era obvio que esto no era un reencuentro familiar de cuentos de hadas para ninguno de los dos.  
_

 _"_ _Kirishima, trae el equipaje de la mocosa. Se quedará aquí –" Kirishima rápidamente comenzó a caminar rumbo a la puerta, Asami que aún no cortaba contacto visual con su amante continuó "- hace solo segundos tú te paraste frente a mí para protegerla… yo haré también mi parte" Solo en ese minuto Akira cerró los ojos y se desmayó._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kirishima se acercó rápidamente a la derecha de su jefe, aun con el celular conectado. Tapó el micrófono con la mano en un intento de evitar que su interlocutor escuchara el intercambio de palabras que vendría.

"Asami sama, hay problemas con el embarque de China, Tian tuvo problemas" Asami desvió la mirada hacia Akira y sonrió.

"¿quieres hacerte cargo de esto?" La mujer sonrió de lado, con esa mueca sexy que había heredado.

"A tu servicio, padre" Asami movió la cabeza para que Kirishima le entregara el celular a su hija, quien en cuestión de segundos se tornó fría y calculadora.

"Habla…" los dos hombres se miraron, hacía mucho tiempo que Akira había aprendido a la perfección el arte de infundir miedo, incluso a través de una línea telefónica y ninguno de los dos podía estar más complacido. Luego una sonrisa burlona apareció en el delicado rostro y la mirada se encontró con la de su padre.

"¿Me estás diciendo que Tian no negociará con la hija bastarda de Asami?" Los ojos de Asami se medio cerraron con furia y respiro profundamente, no era la primera vez que había escuchado ese comentario por parte de algunos de sus socios… y por algo todos ellos ya estaban muertos.  
Su interlocutor, al notar el cambio de tono a uno acaramelado y suave debe haberse cagado en los pantalones, ese tono era más que conocido. Akira se limitó a continuar escuchando, minimizando el insulto y aceptando las disculpas "Si, por supuesto que entiendo… puedes decirle que se dirija la oficina… obviamente que en la de mi padre… Asami sama lo atenderá personalmente en 15 minutos" luego de cortar la comunicación, Akira respiro controladamente. No le gustaba para nada que aún le dijeran "bastarda", ella tenía dos padres. Se giró hacia su progenitor, demostrándolo o no, la sangre le hervía, tendió el aparato en un gesto mecánico, el cual rápidamente fue recibido por Kirishima.

"Tian está en el estacionamiento, exige inmediatamente una reunión contigo en lugar de -con tu hija bastarda-… Aparentemente, parte del cargamento no fue entregado en las fechas estipuladas debido a su falta de tino en el manejo de su gobierno, tal como supuse… pero nosotros sabemos a qué se debe la perdida de esas armas..." Asami se metió un cigarrillo a la boca y le ofreció uno a su hija, el atento Kirishima encendió ambos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Sabía que su jefe y la muchacha estaban pensando la manera más dolorosa de hacerlo sufrir por el insulto y la falta al "contrato" y medio sonrió compadeciéndose por el alma del pobre infeliz.

"ve a cambiarte." Asami acaricio la mejilla de la chica y comenzó a caminar. "hazte cargo de Akihito, dile que vaya directo al restaurant, Akira y yo lo encontraremos allí una hora más tarde de lo presupuestado" Kirishima saco su celular y comenzó a enviar mensajes al chofer del fotógrafo, cuando estaban frente al ascensor se arregló las gafas y sonrió.

"Takaba sama indicó que él elegirá, solo en base a su gusto personal, los aperitivos y bebidas" La sonrisa de Asami apareció en el bello y letal rostro. Sabía que eso no era cierto, para cuando llegaran un arsenal de takoyaki* y fugu sashi* estarían dispuestos para Akira y él.

"Ordena que los guardias de Akira la acompañen y esperen fuera de la oficina, prefiero tomar mis precauciones con los hombres de Tian… y asegúrate que la katana que le tengo de regalo esté dispuesta sobre el escritorio…" Kirishima respiro confiado, él también había previsto posibles complicaciones, pues generalmente el submundo del contrabando chino no gustaba de tratar con mujeres; pero una tan letal con la katana como Akira sama y que recientemente había sido insultada, siempre hacia la diferencia.

"Así se hará, Asami sama… "Asami ladeo la cabeza al entrar al ascensor, por el tono de Kirishima notaba que su secretario aún tenía dudas.

"¿Algún problema Kirishima? Profunda y fría, la voz de Asami no dejaba espacio para vacilaciones, aun así, aclarándose la garganta mientras presionaba el botón del ascensor, decidió seguir adelante.

"Lamento indicar esto, Asami sama, pero el insulto a Akira sama no puede ser menospreciado… preferiría ser yo mismo junto con Keita quienes nos hiciéramos cargo del asunto…"Asami soltó la bocanada de humo lentamente. Por supuesto que a él tampoco lo había hecho feliz el desprecio dirigido a su hija y por supuesto que él también deseaba cortar con sus propias manos la lengua de quien había provenido la ofensa.

"Akira ha demostrado con creces su capacidad-" El secretario iba a rebatir, pero el yakuza continuo tranquilo mientras fumaba su cigarrillo "Lo que no implica que luego que Akira termine, no podamos hacer algo" El brillo de la venganza y una media sonrisa demostrando absoluto control, admitiendo la posibilidad de venganza, hicieron que el secretario asintiera en paz.

10 minutos habían pasado y Akira entraba a la elegante y sobria oficina de su padre. Se acercó lentamente al escritorio de ébano que, junto con su papá, le habían regalado a su padre la pasada navidad. Pasó las yemas de los dedos delicadamente sobre la suave superficie, y al dar la vuelta vio una larga envoltura de seda dorada puesta frente al sillón de cuero que su padre utilizaba. Sonrío para sí mientras desenvolvía cuidadosamente la tela: una asombrosa katana, seguramente del periodo kamamura*, con su reluciente saya* lacada se desvestía ante sus ojos. Este era su regalo por obtener el nuevo dan. "no debió haberlo hecho" pensó mientras meneaba la cabeza, a pesar de que no podía haber deseado nada más. Conocido era el gusto de su padre y el de ella por las armas y, sobre todo, la colección que entre ambos llevaban años construyendo. Luego una idea se le vino a la cabeza y los ojos dorados miraron hacia los sillones usados para las juntas. Sonrió de lado y una pequeña risita salió de entre los labios, entendiendo a la perfección por qué su regalo se encontraba dispuesto sobre el escritorio en ese momento: "que así sea, padre"

Tres toques en la puerta la obligaron a dejar para después la generación de su estupendo plan de acción, viéndose obligada a improvisar.

"Adelante" Keita, su secretario personal, hizo una reverencia al entrar y luego la figura de Tian apareció por la puerta, seguido de cerca por sus tres hombres y Kirishima. Akira se contuvo de hacer una mueca de repulsión ante la figura de Tian. Los ojos juntos y pequeños, la cara regordeta plagada de cicatrices de acné sumado a la sonrisa de dientes amarillentos la asqueaba; pero por sobre todo la actitud de superioridad no ganada por mérito propio y el horrible modo que tenia de expresarse era lo que la sacaba de sus casillas, no solo a ella, sino también a su padre.  
Cuando Tian la vio alta y delgada, orgullosa tras el escritorio de Asami Ryuichi comenzó a lanzar improperios y gritos.

"¡hijos de puta! ¡mal nacidos podridos! ¡Esto no es lo que me prometieron! ¡Asami estaría aquí en persona" Akira esbozó una sonrisa cuando Kirishima, tranquilamente subió las gafas por el puente de su nariz.

"Tian san, nosotros le prometimos una reunión con Asami sama… aquí frente a usted, se encuentra Asami Akira sama, hija legitima y heredera de Asami Ryuichi sama." Los ojos de Tian estaban desorbitados, el cuerpo temblándole de rabia, ¡¿cómo podían obligarlo a tratar con una mujer, más aun con una bastarda?!

Volteó la vista a la mujer que aun sonreía de lado, sin que la mueca tocara sus ojos fríos como la nieve, aun no podía percibir el peligroso lugar en el que él mismo estaba ingresando, después de todo no era tan inteligente como él mismo creía, pensó Kirishima con agrado.  
Tian aún estaba fúrico, pero una fugaz idea le pasó por la cabeza: podría jugar con ella después de romperla, pues a pesar de ser una bastarda era linda y deseable con ese delgado y tonificado cuerpo de estrecha cintura y llenos pechos.

"Tian san, lamento la confusión que mis hombres han provocado. Más, espero que podamos llegar a entablar una conversación para concluir una solución en conjunto. Estoy al tanto de todos los pormenores del negocio… después de todo, yo fui quien decidió iniciar esta ruta con usted, mi padre se ha mantenido al margen y sería un falta de respeto para usted y su grupo tratar con quien no ha tenido responsabilidad en el proyecto." Kirishima asintió mentalmente, Akira le estaba tratando de tirar el último flotador que podría salvar su vida, pero en vez de eso Tian se acercó al sillón y se sentó sin pedir permiso, lo que provocó la ira interna de Kirishima, Keita y de la propia Akira, quienes vieron este gesto como una afrenta hacia la posición de poder. La susodicha solo sonrió de lado mientras dirigía su mirada hacia los dos hombres, indicándoles no moverse de sus lugares; aun sonriendo imperturbable se congracio a si misma: tal como lo había pensado al darle la oportunidad de recular y disculparse por el agravio, Tian había demasiado estúpido y visceral para tomarla… y se convertiría en uno de sus juguetes más lúdicos. Se acercó tendiéndole la mano al segundo al mando del grupo chino, quien solo por cuestiones de azar, era el hijo de Tian.  
El hombre miró a su padre y luego de que este asintiera, tomó la mano de la muchacha, ambos inclinando la cabeza levemente en señal de saludo.

"Hermosa katana" Dijo Ju, a lo que Akira respondió ampliando la sonrisa y ladeando la cabeza con agradecimiento, el juego estaba comenzando mejor de lo que ella había supuesto.

"Mi padre me ha honrado al obsequiármela hoy; supongo que debe estar emocionado en que la use… la ha dejado sobre su escritorio poco antes de esta reunión" La mirada de Tian de pronto se agudizó y comprendió absolutamente todo lo que ocurriría en segundos. No siendo suficientemente rápido para mover a su hijo de la posición desventajada en la que se encontraba, con un rápido movimiento Akira desenvainó la katana y elegantemente rasgó el aire de la habitación culminando con Ju tendido en el suelo con una mano menos.

"¡HIJA DE PUTA MAL NACIDA!" Los guardias de Tian se lanzaron contra Akira, claramente no conociendo el manejo que la mujer tenía de la katana y menos la capacidad de sus secretarios. Antes de que Tian pudiera siquiera voltearse para asistir a su hijo, la punta de la katana estaba en su cuello, aún teñida con trazos de la sangre de su heredero, mientras sus guardias ya habían sido controlados por Kirishima y Keita con sendas glock M1911* en sus sienes para luego ser amarrados por cuatro guardaespaldas que entraron presurosos a la habitación.

"Efectivamente, y como bien has dicho Tian, mi madre fue una puta. Pero creo que es necesario indicar que no soy una bastarda… Para tu beneficio ese insulto ha quedado en el pasado al yo tomar la mano de tu hijo. Ahora, espero que podamos continuar con nuestra conversación" Kirishima sonrió. Podía ver la misma energía de su propio jefe en la mujer de sonrisa torcida y ojos dorados chispeantes de adrenalina.  
Otro movimiento rápido y Akira rasgo el aire nuevamente, limpiando la sangre de su katana mientras inclinaba la cabeza para que Tian tomara asiento nuevamente. "creo que debemos apresurarnos o tu hijo no alcanzará a llegar al hospital" Tian movió los ojos al cuerpo en el suelo, retorciéndose de dolor con el muñón firmemente apretado contra el cuerpo y comenzando a ponerse blanco por la pérdida de sangre, ya había comprendido la situación.

"Tú no tienes derecho a hacer tratos conmigo" Akira entrecerró los ojos y levantó una ceja en señal de incredulidad y duda.

"¡Oh! ¿En serio?...si mal no recuerdo no hubo problemas cuando acordamos los pagos. Kirishima me reveló que habías estado de acuerdo en cada punto negociado." La voz de Akira era fría y potente, manchada de falsa sorpresa. Tian apretó los labios nervioso.

"Yo pensé que estaba haciendo tratos con Asami. No con su-" Miró el cuerpo de su hijo y reestructuró la oración, temiendo ser el responsable de la pérdida de otro miembro. "-No contigo. Como bien debes saber nosotros no tratamos con mujeres." Los ojos de Akira centellaron, no había nada que odiara más que el machismo con el cual se había encontrado al comenzar a ser entrenada en los negocios por su padre. Kirishima meneo la cabeza asombrándose de lo estúpido que podía ser el hombre: Tian estaba perdido.

"sí, tienes razón… pero ese conocido y antiguo precepto machista me parece tan anticuado e ineficiente. Considero y respeto tu inclinación, cada uno puede hacer negocios con quien quiera, ¿verdad?" Tian notó la gélida sonrisa mientras entraba otra persona más a la habitación sin haber tocado la puerta. Ahí frente a ellos se encontraba Asami Ryuichi, el ceño fruncido con ojos igualmente fríos plantados en la cara.

"Akira, no permití que utilizaras mi oficina para cercenar cuerpos." Tian movió los ojos entre todos los presentes, ahora era el momento de rogar. Él sabía que su ruta era extremadamente importante para el contrabando de armas que Asami dirigía, debía demostrarle a Asami que esta pendeja no sabía tratar de negocios.

"Asami… ¡Asami! ¡Hace tanto que hacemos tratos juntos!… yo nunca te he defraudado, el cargamento está llegando por partes, así es-" El aullido de la katana corto el aire y ruego de Tian, un bramido de dolor se escuchó en la amplia oficina mientras el chino se agarraba el pecho, justo donde el filo de la espada había atravesado ropa, piel y músculos. Asami giró el rostro hacia el de Akira, algunas gotas de la sangre de Tian rodaban por su mejilla. Pasando presuroso por el lado de Kirishima quien le extendía un albo pañuelo de seda, se acercó a su hija, tomándole la barbilla con cuidado y limpiando la suave piel.

"Querida… debes tener cuidado con no salpicar demasiado o la gente pensará que no te he enseñado nada." Akira acurrucó la mano de su progenitor en su mejilla y cerró los ojos avergonzada. Para luego abrir los orbes dorados con ese brillo que Asami tanto adoraba.

"Lo siento padre, solo por un minuto me deje llevar." Akira miró ambas figuras: una inconsciente por la pérdida de sangre y la otra retorciéndose de rodillas. Esto era el Edén… completa y absoluta perfección. Se acercó a Tian y con la punta de su katana le levantó la barbilla. "Si mi padre, el hombre más poderoso de Asia, no ha tenido problemas en que una mujer aprenda los negocios, tu tampoco los tendrías que tener, aún así y como he dicho en un principio, respeto tu posición, ¡el libre comercio está en boga!... pero querido Tian, hemos llegado a un punto de no retorno en esta reunión: has perdido parte de nuestra carga." Asami se sentó en el sillón frente a la figura postrada de Tian y encendió un cigarrillo.

"Akira… la –perdida- a la cual te refieres no fue tal y bien lo sabes, tu misma me lo informaste… ¿O deseas que sea Tian mismo quien confiese?" Asami dirigió su mirada a Tian, calando y destruyendo las pocas esperanzas que el hombre tenía de salir vivo de esa oficina, ya todo estaba perdido. "Tian, me temo que le debes una disculpa a mi hija por tu falta de respeto y por tratar de robarle… aunque pensándolo bien, trataste de robarme a mí."

"Asami, no… yo puedo explicar, tu llevas tantos años en este rubro, sabes que a veces parte de los cargamentos deben ser sacrificados… yo… yo no…-"

"¿Y cómo es que comenzaste a vender nuestras armas en Vietnam?" La mirada de Tian viajo de la de Asami a la de Akira. "oh si querido Tian… sabemos todo, digamos que a veces deberías pagarle mejor a tus hombres… o simplemente ser un verdadero hombre al que puedan admirar"

"Es un error… yo no… ¡Asami! Yo jamás-"Akira cortó nuevamente, esta vez el brazo, con lo que Tian comenzó a gritar presa del pánico.

"Debes dirigirte a mí, Tian. Yo protejo los intereses de mi padre y… yo soy la que tiene la katana en la mano" El tono dulce y cálido distaban mucho de ser la angelical niña de papá que simulaba ser en ese momento. Asami hizo un gesto con la mano, aun regocijándose de la sangre fría de Akira, Kirishima apareció con dos vasos de Whiskey, pasándole uno a él y otro a Tian.

"Bebe un poco: ayuda con el dolor." La voz barítono de Asami sonaba divertida, burlándose del sufrimiento del chino. Tian agarro el vaso con la mano temblorosa tomando todo el contenido de golpe, sin dejar de mirar a Akira a los ojos en busca de cualquier indicio que augurara su muerte. Exhalo sonoramente cuando la muchacha sonrió de lado para, desinteresadamente acercarse al lado del yakuza con al katana pegada a su muslo, en posición de descanso; se sentó en el brazo del sillón para luego estirar los largos dedos y arrebatarle delicadamente el cigarrillo de los labios a su padre y llevarlo a los propios. Asami rodeo la cintura de su hija con la mano derecha y sonrió en dirección a Tian.

"Teníamos tantos futuros negocios que terminarían por hacerte rico a ti y a tu clan, sólo debías esperar un poco y respetar a mi hija… ahora mira en el embrollo en que te has metido. Akira tiene un carácter muy orgulloso que le impide aceptar ser menospreciada. Me he dedicado por 10 años a cultivar ese carácter y enseñarle todo lo que sé: desde manejar mis negocios hasta cómo torturar. Ella es la digna heredera de mi imperio y tu-" Se levantó lentamente con el vaso de whiskey aun en la mano, la mirada fija en el chino "-tu osaste llamarla bastarda y robar nuestras armas para revenderlas. Bien sabes cuales son las consecuencias de la falta de lealtad hacia mi persona o hacia mi hija" Tian se postró en actitud de súplica, la sangre aun cayéndole del pecho y el brazo.

"Lo siento tanto Asami… Akira, por favor perdóname… juro jamás volver a faltarte el respeto, yo –" Akira se levantó, fumando tranquilamente. Y apoyó la mejilla en el brazo de Asami.

"Padre, la otra vez indicaste que a mi hidari joho giri* le faltaba elegancia…" Padre e hija se miraron sonriendo. Asami le acarició la mejilla con el índice para luego tomar un mechón de cabello azabache cariñosamente.

"Sí, es cierto… supongo que has estado trabajando en ello." Akira asintió despacio, y de forma felina volteo el perfecto rostro para mirar a Tian. "Hija, nada me haría más feliz que ver cuánto has perfeccionado la técnica. Caballeros, por favor, ayuden a Akira un poco…" la voz oscura y llena de autoridad generó que dos guardias entraran, pero Keita se plantó al lado de Tian y lo sentó en una de las sillas de la oficina, moviendo una mano para que uno de los recién llegados se acercara con la cuerda que traía entre las manos, procediendo a atar a Tian fuertemente.

En ese momento Tian se dio cuenta que toda esta sesión de tortura había sido planeada por padre e hija, y tuvo miedo de esas caras de perfecta sonrisa ladeada y ojos dorados, como si ellos mismos fueran los dioses de la muerte… ¡y sí que lo eran!, impasibles y aterradores, como si con solo mirarlos ya tuvieras tu alma vendida al diablo. Tian se maldijo por dentro al haber sido tan estúpido de no notar la conexión y cariño que Asami tenía con la muchacha y cuanto respeto y admiración Akira sentía por su padre. Si hubiera sido más previsor podría haber utilizado esa relación a su favor, ahora nada quedaba.

"Me jacto de tener una hija obediente y capaz… ¿tu sientes orgullo por tu hijo, Tian?" El chino asintió en silencio y se arrepintió de todo al ver a su propio hijo tirado en el suelo sin saber si seguía vivo. "Akira… recuerda controlar tu respiración. Estamos todos listos."

Los ojos de la chica brillaron con sed de sangre y en menos de un segundo la katana rompió el silencio para chocar con la piel de Tian. Menos de dos segundos después de que Akira terminara el movimiento con la katana aún en alto, el abdomen de Tian se abrió, dejando caer sus órganos internos. Akira se paró derecha contemplando su obra de arte, la sangre manchando los carísimos zapatos de tacón alto. Y recibió un vaso de whiskey que su padre le tendía, limpió el exceso de sangre en la hoja con otro rápido movimiento, salpicando el cuerpo del hijo de Tian que continuaba tirado en el suelo. Se volteó a Kirishima que esperaba respetuosamente recibir la katana para poder realizar las labores de limpieza correspondientes.

"Perfecto movimiento: sutil, elegante y, por sobre todo, controlado." Akira volteo la mirada hacia Kirishima, esperando sugerencias mientras le tendía la espada.

"simplemente excepcional, Akira sama." La susodicha sonrió convencida, tomando un trago del caro licor que le quemaba la garganta al bajar comenzó una delicada marcha hacia el yakuza.

"Padre… los hombres de Tian no se quedarán tranquilos: la ruta peligra y otros clanes chinos podrían generar problemas cuando se enteren que han tratado conmigo. Esto solo es la punta del iceberg." Asami asintió y se acercó hacia su hija con actitud protectora.

"No pensemos en eso hoy, porque nadie, y escucha bien… NADIE podrá jamás hacernos frente." Asami acarició la mejilla de su hija con el índice, tranquilizándola completamente. Después de todo Akira solo creía en él. "ve a asearte, Akihito nos espera en menos de media hora y dudo que se alegre de verte como si vinieras saliendo de un matadero." Akira sonrió de lado, casi como una niña descubierta haciendo una travesura, veloz camino hacia la puerta de la oficina, dejándole el vaso entre las manos a Kirishima al pasar, quien supervisaba el traslado de los cuerpos, le hizo un guiño coqueto al salir a lo que el secretario solo meneo la cabeza, acercándose luego hacia el yakuza.

"ha estado esplendida…" Asami asintió en silencio. Kirishima notó inmediatamente que algo estaba aproblemando a su jefe. "¿Asami sama, hay algo que no sea de su agrado?" El yakuza termino el licor que estaba bebiendo.

"Akira tiene razón: ahora todo será más difícil con las rutas chinas." El secretario se arregló las gafas nuevamente.

"Si es así y tal como Asami sama indicó, todo estará en orden… la voz sobre lo que acaba de ocurrir correrá rápido y solo el nombre de Akira sama generará miedo, le ha enseñado a ser perfecta, señor." Asami miró a su secretario con los ojos entrecerrados, no decidiendo sacar la cuestión completamente de su agenda urgente.

"Sí, le he enseñado casi todo lo que sé. Aún le falta un poco de control en sus emociones, hoy pude ver perfectamente cuanto odiaba a Tian y eso no es bueno para su imagen futura." Kirishima asintió despacio, él sabía porque su jefe había sido capaz de notar las emociones de su hija, que era exactamente la misma razón por la que él podía prever cualquier deseo de su jefe.

"Asami sama, si me permite. Creo que el conocimiento y conexión que usted tiene con Akira sama podría jugar en contra del control al cual se refiere. Los hombre de Tian y el mismo Tian jamás notaron la índole personal del problema." Asami asintió, pero aun así su hija no estaba completamente preparada.

"Encárgate de todo esto y, Kirishima,… realmente no deseo un hecho como el de Laos nuevamente. Necesito los informes de Osaka."

"solucionaré el asunto de Osaka a la brevedad, Asami sama" el yakuza tomó la carpeta que reposaba en una de las mesas auxiliares y la tiró sobre el sillón.

"procura que Akira esté en el interrogatorio en cuanto los encuentren"

"así se hará, Asami sama"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Akira esperaba a sus padres en la entrada del restaurant al que habían ido a celebrar. El vestido negro ceñido contra el cuerpo diez centímetros más alto gracias a sus lujosos zapatos rojos robaba miradas y suspiros en todos los guardias y dependientes del local, aun sabiendo quien era la poseedora de tal belleza.

"¿Akira sama?" la voz de Keita la sacó de sus cavilaciones, aún continuaba rememorando cómo se sintió cortar piel humana por primera vez, enalteciendo en sus recuerdos el tacto del músculo bajo el filo de la espada. Solo una mirada le indicó a su secretario que podía continuar. "respecto a su inquietud sobre las rutas chinas-" Akira levantó la mano, obligándolo a detenerse. Sacó un cigarrillo de la cartuchera, el que rápidamente fue encendido por uno de sus guardaespaldas.

"Sé cuál es la solución, pero mi padre no estará complacido con la idea. Yo me haré cargo." Keita asintió en silencio. De los 3 años que llevaba al cuidado de su patrona, jamás la había visto dudar o actuar precipitadamente; El control que ejercía en cada aspecto de su vida hacía de su trabajo uno relativamente agradable y llevadero.

"Cómo usted diga, Akira sama." Se cuadro más derecho de lo normal al escuchar las despedidas de las dependientas hacia Asami y su amante. Cuando ambos se detuvieron, Akira suspiró volteando casi en cámara lenta a la vez que levantaba una ceja.

"Yo fui quien debía retocarse el maquillaje y llevo esperando 15 minutos." Asami botó una bocanada de humo, no inmutándose por la reprimenda, mientras que Akihito aun un poco sonrojado esquivó el contacto visual con su hija.

"Tu padre ha estado haciendo preguntas absurdas sobre mi próximo trabajo en Kioto, cúlpalo a él." La voz del fotógrafo sonaba nerviosa y acalorada mientras salía precipitadamente hacia la calle. Akira solo tuvo que sumar uno más uno: habían tenido sexo o algún otro acto similar sobre la mesa del restaurant.  
Asami sonrió de lado sin quitarle los ojos de encima a su hija, exigiéndole silenciosamente no continuar con el tema, le extendió el brazo para que lo tomara y juntos caminaron elegantemente siguiendo a Akihito, quien ya se había subido a la limosina que Asami gustaba de utilizar cada vez que salía con su familia. Las reverencias respetuosas los acompañaron hasta que estuvieron dentro del vehículo blindado, junto con Keita y Kirishima, que procuraron guardar su distancia.  
Ambos secretarios levantaron la vista al percibir el movimiento de uno de sus patrones. Akira había volteado la cabeza, mirando hacia el exterior mientras se mordía levemente el labio inferior y Kirishima supo lo que deseaba. Miro a Keita y lo codeo casi imperceptiblemente en las costillas, señalando con la mirada el minibar. Asami observaba toda la situación atentamente: Aun le faltaba mucho al muchacho para llegar a ser lo que Akira necesitaría a futuro y marco una nota mental para mantener a Kirishima ocupándose de su hija.  
Keita extendió una copa de champagne a la pelinegra, a lo cual esta sonrió complacida. Ofreció respetuosamente una al fotógrafo, que aun con las mejillas teñidas de rubor trataba infructuosamente de parecer compuesto.  
Akira Giró los ojos rápidamente hacia su padre entre cada sorbo: revisaba unos papeles con una mano mientras en la otra tenía el Ipad, obviamente con la web de la bolsa Suiza.

"' ¿Padre?" Asami levantó la vista de los documentos, esperaba que Akira dijera algo pronto. Apagó el cigarrillo en el cenicero que Kirishima le extendía y la miró de frente, inclinando la cabeza hacia la derecha, dándole toda su atención. "Estaba pensando en viajar a Hong Kong la próxima semana." Asami frunció el ceño, esto había sido mucho más rápido de lo que había presupuestado. Akihito por su parte solo se limitó a suspirar aún más nervioso, cosa habitual cada vez que se mencionaba la lejana isla.

"E irías a qué exactamente" todos en el vehículo notaron la baja de media octava en el tono de Asami, Akira miró fugazmente a Kirishima, quien había bajado la cabeza, señalándole ser precavida.

"Placer, entre otras cosas." Asami levantó las cejas, sinceramente el descaro de su hija nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo, él sabía perfectamente por qué ella quería viajar a Hong Kong tan repentinamente, miro a su amante, que parecía interesado en la conversación.

"¿solo placer?... ¿O también piensas darle una vuelta a Feilong?" Akira sonrió por sobre la copa, no era nada que no hubiera presupuestado: Por supuesto que el gran Asami Ryuichi ya tenía un plan de acción para las rutas que Tian había dejado a la deriva. El fotógrafo, ante la mención de Feilong se trapicó con el champagne.

"Necesito ir a la cámara de comercio exterior… además tío Feilong ha estado demasiado ocupado para venir a visitarme el último par de meses." Asami frunció el ceño nuevamente. Y bajo la vista para retomar los documentos que hacía poco había dejado de lado.

"¡No es tu tío!" ambos padres dejaron explícito sus puntos, uno más efusivamente que el otro.

"Si me dijeras que solo es por negocios no tendría problemas y, como hemos dejado en claro: Feilong no es tu tío." Akira bebió pequeños sorbos del espumante brebaje rosado.

"¿Tu y papá se pusieron de acuerdo para decir que Tío Feilong no es mi tío?" Asami asintió en silencio, aun con la vista pegada en sus documentos, firmando por aquí y por allá desinteresadamente; Por supuesto que él y Akihito, por sobre todo Akihito, habían estado completamente en contra cuando ella comenzó a tener contacto con Feilong y llamarlo cariñosamente "Tío", a lo que el propio Feilong había reaccionado encantado. Akihito le había hecho prometer mantener a Akira lejos del Baishe, cosa casi imposible luego del intercambio de 1 año que ella tomó para aprender chino-mandarín, para lo cual fue el mismo Asami quien expresamente pidió la protección de Feilong para su hija durante su estancia en la isla. Firmó el último papel con fuerza, recordando el abrazo apretado que su propia sangre le daba a Feilong cada vez que se veían, siendo para gusto de Akihito y suyo propio, demasiado seguido… además estaba el, recientemente adoptado, niñato de Tao, quien heredaría el negocio de las drogas chinas en un tiempo.

"Yo no estoy de acuerdo con este viaje" Akihito miró a Asami en busca de apoyo, su amante parecía más que furioso. Sabía exactamente lo que el yakuza estaba recordando porque era lo mismo que a él le incomodaba de toda esta situación de Hong Kong y el Baishe.

"Papá, son negocios… además le debo mis respetos a-" Ambos progenitores la miraron, uno con expresión letal y el otro al borde del colapso, por lo que optó por seguirles la corriente. "-Feilong san por todos los cuidados hace 8 años…" Ella iba a seguir hablando, pero Kirishima levantó levemente la barbilla y decidió callar.

"Asami, no estoy de acuerdo con este viaje. Si ella va a esa isla maldita o la acompañas tu o yo, pero sola no irá. Me niego rotundamente a que mi hija pise de nuevo ese lugar sola y desamparada" Asami recibió el vaso de whiskey que Kirishima le ofrecía tan diligentemente. Su amante había sido directo, aunque claramente no tenía idea de cuan poco a lugar iba el segundo adjetivo usado para describir a Akira: desamparados fueran los que se cruzaran en su camino.

"Akihito, ella ya es grande y necesita aprender a moverse sola en los mercados. En el caso que te preocupe su bienestar, Hong Kong es de los pocos lugares en los que estará segura. Como bien ha dicho, es más que nada una cuestión de negocios por lo tanto tiene que ir ella o yo. Seria redundante que ambos fuéramos y yo me niego a que tu visites ese lugar." Akira ladeo la cabeza, aun no estaba completamente habituada a mentirle al fotógrafo y menos generarle preocupaciones sin un dejo de culpa.

"Kirishima puede acompañarme… Solo si puedes prescindir de sus servicios por un par de días, padre." Asami levantó nuevamente la mirada, por supuesto que él también había previsto aquello.

"Akihito ¿te dejaría eso más tranquilo?" Su amante suspiró, lo único que lo dejaría tranquilo sería que ella no viajara, pero considerando que ambos habían indicado la importancia de ese desplazamiento, la compañía de Kirishima aliviaría solo un poco su inquietud. Asintió en silencio, mirando a su hija protectoramente. "Muy bien. Kirishima, te harás cargo de los pormenores, espero la agenda para esta noche." El secretario de gafas asintió en silencio y medio sonriso respetuosamente a Akira, quien se hacia la desentendida; sabiendo que en unos años más la muchacha sería imparable.  
_

* * *

*Takoyaki: albóndigas de pulpo hechas de harina de trigo y pulpo en forma de bolitas.  
*Fugu sashi: sashimi de pez globo (fugu). Pescado altamente toxico y mortal si es preparado por un inexperto. Su preparación está sometida a estrictas regulaciones del gobierno japonés y solo un puñado de chefs, luego de un arduo entrenamiento, recibe el permiso para servir fugu.  
*Periodo kamamura: (1185 a 1333) Periodo de la historia japonesa regido por el la casta Kamamura. Conocido por el florecimiento de los samuráis y el feudalismo japonés. Hoy es ampliamente aceptado que las espadas creadas en este periodo, por su calidad y belleza, son las mejores.  
*saya: funda de la katana, generalmente hecha de madera de magnolia lacada.  
*dan: denominación de cada uno de los niveles del sistema de graduación Dankyuisei , refiriéndose a la categoría profesional o de maestro.  
*glock M1911: arma de fuego semi automática con cargador y de acción simple.  
*hidari joho giri: Corte de la katana desde la zona baja izquierda ascendiendo diagonalmente hacia la derecha.

* * *

Muchísimas gracias por leer! Espero que les haya gustado, nuevamente si tienen algún comentario por favor no duden en contactarme!


	3. Chapter 3

Hola nuevamente. A todos los que han leído o leerán: Muchisimas gracias! Por favor, si tienen aun comentario, solicitud y/o critica, no duden en enviarme un mensaje!.

Ojalá disfruten este cap!

Disclaimer: La historia y personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen y son idea de la gran Yamame Ayano. Todo lo escrito aquí es sin fin de lucro

* * *

 **Chapter 3: A little bit of them**

En cuanto entraron al penthouse, Akira se disculpó y fue inmediatamente al estudio, seguida de cerca por Kirishima y Keita.

Akihito vio la delgada figura de su hija seguida por esos dos mastodontes, era increíble el poder y respeto intrínseco que ella emanaba para que, sin siquiera una palabra, lograr que esos dos hombres, y todos cuanto conocía, cumplieran con cada orden o capricho. Fue a la cocina un poco cansado, la conversación en el auto lo había hecho revivir algunas cosas que habían estado muy ocultas en su memoria. A pesar de que el trato de Feilong hacia su hija era casi como el de un padre, él no podía dejar de sentir en la piel lo que el Baishe hizo cuando estuvo secuestrado en Hong Kong. Se sirvió un vaso de agua y preparó uno de whiskey para Asami: tendrían una conversación seria al respecto.

Su amante lo encontró sirviendo las bebidas y notó desde la puerta cuan nervioso se encontraba; Akihito aún no aceptaba al cien por cien que su hija estuviera tomando más responsabilidades en los negocios.

"Akihito…" El susodicho exhalo frustrado. La voz grave y sensual de Asami siempre lograba alterarlo.

"Ahora no Asami… sigo sin estar de acuerdo con todo esto." Asami lo tomó de la cintura, apretando su pecho contra su espalda y aspirando el aroma de su cuello.

"Mi heredera debe ser capaz moverse libremente por todos los círculos de poder."

Akihito se enderezó al escuchar la frase de Asami. Si él supiera a ciencia cierta que los –negocios- a los cuales su amante se referiría, eran del todo legales, no tendría problema alguno."¿Por qué Asami no tenía un local de ramen*?…" de pronto soltó una risita: se había imaginado nuevamente a Asami preparando ramen en un pequeño local en algún lugar brillante y lleno de comensales… no, no iba con la imagen de peligrosa y cautivadora de su amante... de hecho nunca nada podría ir con su imagen más que sus negocios reales.

"¿De nuevo imaginándome de chef de ramen?... deberás ser castigado Akihito…" la voz grave había sido tan aterciopelada que al fotógrafo se le enchisparon todos los vellos de la nuca. Sintió una mano vagar libremente por su cadera y cerró los ojos expectante. "Akira estará a salvo, hablaré personalmente con Feilong." Akihito respiró entrecortadamente cuando la mano ascendió hacia su cintura y asintió en silencio.

"Papá, ¿sabes dónde-?… ¡lo siento!" Akira había abierto y cerrado la puerta de la cocina en una milésima de segundo. Asami mordió el lóbulo de la oreja de Akihito y suspiró teatralmente.

"¿no es maravilloso que aún viva con nosotros?" el fotógrafo bufó. Sabiendo que Asami lo había dicho medio en broma. La única vez que Akira, hacía ya unos meses, había intentado sacar el tema de la independencia que ganaría mudándose al departamento de Roppongi* generó una pelea de magnitudes entre padre e hija, que culminó con Asami no hablándole por un mes completo, además de ponerle doble carga laboral a la muchacha, pero al final y como siempre, Akira se había acercado diplomáticamente para pedir disculpas, aunque verdaderamente no tuviera culpa alguna.

"Si se va perderías a tu mano derecha. ¿Con quién fumarias y beberías a gusto si no es con ella?" Había tocado la fibra sensible y lo sabía. Asami entrecerró los ojos, expresando claramente lo poco original de ese ataque calculado. Ahora que conocía el placer de compartir una copa hablando de negocios, sería difícil volver a disfrutar la soledad que antes tanto había buscado.

"¿Quién de los dos la extrañaría más?" Asami sonrió de lado y Akihito se perdió en la sexy mueca que su amante le regalaba. Meneando la cabeza para salir del sopor de la seducción contestó claramente a la defensiva.

"¡Por supuesto que me moriría sin ella en casa!" Desde fuera de la cocina se escuchó el dulce canto de la risa femenina. Asami suspiró y dejó a su amante libre para que pudiera hacerse cargo de lo fuera que la muchacha vino a buscar. El fotógrafo abrió la puerta y sonrió, haciéndose a un lado para que la pelinegra ingresara.

"Estaba buscando las fotografías que tomaste la otra vez." Asami enarcó una ceja a la vez que encendía un cigarrillo. Akihito la miró suspicaz.

"Están en el escritorio de tu padre y en la sala… enmarcadas" Akira meneo la cabeza.

"Copias, no las originales. Si pudieras hacerme un par de copias estaría sumamente agradecida" Asami levantó la barbilla y se dirigió a la sala. Mientras Akihito seguía a su amante, siendo a su vez seguido por Akira. Notoriamente sus padres sabían porque estaba haciendo tal petición.

Asami se quedó parado frente a la pared en donde estaba una de las fotografías en cuestión. Obviamente era de Akira y de él, tomada en un momento íntimo al cual solo Akihito podría haber accedido: Sentados en el sillón del estudio, como siempre que compartían una copa, Akira despreocupadamente sentada en el brazo del sofá con una pierna sobre las suyas, un cigarrillo encendido en la mano contraria a la que sostenía el vaso, el cual estaba sumamente cerca del propio y el codo de ella en su hombro. Los ojos dorados mirándose cariñosamente y la sonrisa de Akira desinteresada y delicada dirigida solo a él. Akihito había indicado que la luz de esa tarde había sido perfecta: el sol rojo anaranjado del atardecer entraba por las amplias ventanas dándoles un aura casi divina. La fotografía no era más que la conmemoración tacita de un recuerdo guardado con orgullo: ese había sido el día en que ella recibió su MBA* y el momento exacto en que brindaban con un Glenfiddich* del 55, una reserva que él había adquirido solamente para elogiar a su hija.

"Me niego a que esta foto la tenga Feilong." La frase había sido dura y fría. Él no permitiría que el Baishe tuviera una réplica de un momento tan íntimo que solo le competía a su familia. La muchacha lo miró con expresión fría y encendió un cigarrillo.

"No estaba pidiendo una copia de esa, padre. Me refería a la sesión que papá tomó el mes pasado" Akihito rió complacido. Aun se sorprendía cada vez que Asami, compuesto y frio, celaba la camaradería con su hija.

"Te tendré copias mañana." Akira sonrió agradecida, dándole una mirada triunfal a su padre, quien aún no decidía si quería que las fotos de la sesión de su hija colgaran libres en la mansión de Feilong. Akihito tenía un gusto exquisito para retratar a Akira, aunque claramente la pelinegra era quien daba el encanto con su cara y cuerpo perfectos. Una de esas fotos estaba sobre el escritorio de ébano de la oficina. Akira entre las flores de los cerezos de la terraza con la media sonrisa que había heredado de él y los ojos cerrados en completo embeleso, lo pensó nuevamente al recordar la sublime cara de su hija pudiendo ser vista por el Baishe, sus hombres… y Tao. Apretó la mandíbula y se encaminó al despacho.

"Akira, necesito que vengas conmigo." La muchacha se levantó con gracia y le sonrió al fotógrafo, dándole un leve beso en la frente al pasar a modo de agradecimiento. Botó parte de la ceniza en un cenicero cercano y siguió a Asami lentamente.

Una vez dentro Asami le indicó que cerrara la puerta y tomara asiento. En vez de eso Akira se dirigió a los ventanales, manteniéndose de pie en un acto rebelde.

"Llamarás a Feilong ahora, deseo que todo esté en orden antes de que arribes. Esta vez no podemos tomar riesgos." Akira volteo con las cejas negras levantadas. Mientras se acercaba al escritorio, Asami tomó el teléfono y marcó, procurando poner la llamada en altavoz. Akira miró nuevamente hacia el exterior, apoyando una mano en el hombro de su padre.

Tres tonos… cuatro y solo al sexto la voz de Tao se escuchó emerger del aparato.

"¿Akira?" La muchacha sonrió.

"Tao, ¿debería decir buenas noches?" Una risa confiada se escuchó por la habitación, tensando un poco a Asami que sabía del interés especial que el protegido de Feilong tenía por su hija.

"eso sería correcto. ¿Cómo va todo por Tokio?" Akira sonrió sin quererlo, sonrisa que rápidamente fue borrada del rostro al notar la mirada gélida que su padre le daba. Se aclaró la garganta un par de veces antes de hablar.

"Ya sabes que todo aquí marcha bien. Tao, necesito hablar con Feilong san" Al otro lado de la línea, Tao, con el celular también en altavoz frunció el ceño y miro a los ojos a su padrastro, no era habitual que Akira se refiriera así de él y en eso la voz de Feilong se escuchó sedosa y firme.

"Tu Padre nos escucha, supongo." Asami miró confiado a Akira.

"Por supuesto."

"Buenas noches Asami. Akira querida… ¿a qué debo el placer de tu llamada? Con Tao nos estábamos acordando de ti el otro día… sabes que todo aquí es tan aburrido sin ti." Akira sonrió de lado, la adulación de Feilong siempre había sido más que galanteada.

"Sabes perfectamente porque te está llamando." La penetrante voz de Asami no dejaba lugar a dudas, Feilong sonrió a gusto, conocido era el placer que le daba sacar de sus casillas al yakuza. Miró a Tao entretenido mientras este le respondía con igual mirada sirviéndole su té.

"¡oh! Solo un par de rumores han llegado… ya sabes. Que Akira practicó su hidari joho giri con Tian luego de haberle cortado la mano a Ju, me da vergüenza que hombres tan poco caballerosos hayan hecho tratos con ustedes. He de indicar que los rumores elevan a Akira al lugar de la Diosa Muerte… no podría estar más orgulloso." Asami sonrió de lado, no dejándose convencer por el Baishe, pero aceptando el elogio casi como propio: Akira había estado resplandeciente.

"Entonces estás al tanto." La voz de Akira había sido profunda, congraciándose con su nuevo apodo.

"Por supuesto, por eso mismo estoy preparando todo para tu llegada en los próximos días… sabemos que poner en peligro las rutas de Tian no nos conviene a ninguno de los cuatro. ¿quieres que envíe mi jet a recogerte?"

"Viajara en el mío… y espero que Akira cuente con tu protección." Feilong miró a Tao moviendo una mano. Era obvio que la pelinegra era bienvenida en Hong Kong y mientras ella estuviera ahí era parte de su familia.

"Me sorprende que siquiera tengas que mencionarlo, Asami."

"Gracias, te haré llegar mi itinerario cuanto antes. Nos vemos pronto Tío Feilong". Asami la miro detenidamente y luego entrecerró los ojos en señal de advertencia.

"Te estaremos esperando." Asami cortó la conversación y sacó su celular para enviarle un mensaje a Kirishima. Necesitaba zanjar este tema hoy mismo, además del de Osaka. Dejando el aparato en el escritorio la mirada fría se dirigió a Akira, que aun fumaba pensativamente frente al ventanal.

"¿Estas tratando de ver hasta dónde puedes saltar?" Akira se dio vuelta y lo miró con la misma mirada que él le daba.

"No padre…¿o debería preguntar cuán alto quieres que salte?" Asami se recostó en el sofá y prendió otro cigarrillo. Con Akira no servían las ordenes, se tenía que tomar su tiempo y explicarle por qué estaba ordenando o nada sacaría en limpio. Y podía darse ese lujo, ella sería él en unos años más.

"¿Estas segura del cariño de Feilong hacia ti?" Akira enarcó las cejas, esta conversación no la había previsto. Guardó silencio y camino algunos pasos para servir dos vasos de licor, tentempié usual para ellos a esas horas. Asami la miraba realizar su tarea, no sabía si era embarazoso sentir el apego que sentía, solo una cosa tenia cierta: Si algo le pasara a ella o a Akihito su vida no volvería ser la misma.

"¿Si Feilong me quiere por ser yo o por ser tu hija?" Asami recibió el vaso que ella le tendía y solo la miró fijamente, implícita estaba la respuesta.  
"¿quieres hablar de tus años en Hong Kong o del secuestro de papá?… ¿quizás del enamoramiento enfermo que siempre ha tenido hacia ti? ¿Piensas que me ve como una repetición tuya?" Asami agudizó su mirada, ese era terreno peligroso y ella lo sabía. "Sé todo lo que debo saber, padre… pase un año completo allá y los rumores corren y se hacen notar. Odie a Feilong por lo que les hizo y prometió jamás volver a hacernos daño, además jamás ha intentado nada para hacerme caer bajos sus encantos, excepto claro las acciones del casino de Macao que puso a mi nombre para mi pasado cumpleaños..." Ahora una sonrisa de superioridad se posaba en los labios: el jefe de la triada Baishe, sabiendo que Asami se resistiría a cualquier otro regalo, optó por poner a nombre de Akira un par de millones de yenes en acciones, aún así en cuanto el yakuza se enteró solo levantó una ceja y procedió a regalarle todas las acciones de los clubs Velvet. "-claramente también está la deuda pendiente por lo de Mikhail…" Asami levantó la ceja, no era como si tuviera secretos con ella, pero conocer tan extraña anécdota sobre el mafioso ruso era sorprendente. "No estoy jugando aquí, padre. Y no doy nada por hecho. En caso que lo necesite… utilizare todo lo que tengo en mi poder." Asami tomó un sorbo de su trago, ella era más lista de lo que había concedido en un principio.

Dos golpes en la puerta los sacaron a cada uno de sus pensamientos. Kirishima entró al estudio silenciosamente y les pasó dos carpetas. Ambos comenzaron a hojearlas atentamente. El secretario se arregló las gafas, notando cuan similares eran. Para Asami la agenda de Akira era aceptable, aun así y, en pro de darle más libertades, esperó a que ella la consintiera.

Mientras Akira continuaba leyendo Kirishima miró a Asami fijamente, dándole a entender que había un asunto que debía tratarse en privado. El yakuza fumo un poco más de su cigarro y lo apagó.

"Todo en orden… dos días en Hong Kong es más que suficiente." Asami asintió y Kirishima hizo una reverencia respetuosa. "iré a la Sion… ¿vienes conmigo?" Asami negó, necesitaba hablar con Kirishima y tener otra sesión de sexo con Akihito antes de comenzar su jornada. Akira miró a Kirishima con recelo, algo extraño ocurría y aun no podía identificar qué, la expresión del secretario era inalterable, pero un dejo de ansiedad se dejaba entrever en el brillo de sus ojos. Dejando la carpeta sobre el escritorio tocó el hombro de Asami a modo de despedida y salió caminando altiva rumbo al trabajo.

Asami, revisando informes varios y Kirishima en paciente guardia esperaron hasta oír la puerta de entrada y el posterior mensaje que llegó al teléfono del secretario indicando que Akira estaba en movimiento.

"Habla Kirishima." El secretario sacó otra carpeta y la dejó sobre el escritorio, Asami la tomó hojeándola sin ninguna expresión en el rostro. Hasta que llegó a la página tres. Levantó la gélida mirada, Kirishima sabía que esto no sería del agrado de su jefe.

"Yakawa gumi se ha reestablecido bajo el mando de Wataru, nieto del ultimo jefe. Están armando un frente con las mafias de Laos y Vietnam, sumado algunas conversaciones con los rusos."

"Dobla los guardaespaldas de Akira y de Akihito." Kirishima asintió y frunció el ceño, Asami continuó revisando el informe, esperando a que el secretario soltara todo lo demás.

"¿se lo comunicará a Akira sama?" Asami bebió un poco de licor y analizó la situación. No era necesario para que Akira se cuidara las espaldas, su hija había demostrado un dominio impecable respecto a su seguridad y la de la familia, por lo tanto comunicarle lo ocurrido solo sería en pro de la sinceridad que él le había prometido cuando ella comenzó a aprender el negocio. El yakuza asintió en silencio, mirando detenidamente la fotografía de Wataru Yukawa: si ese hombre se atrevía siquiera a mirar a su hija, borraría de la faz de la tierra esa cara de facciones aletargadas.

"¿algo más?" Asami tiró despectivamente la carpeta llena de información a uno de los cajones con llave y lo cerró con un movimiento preciso. Kirishima se arregló las gafas.

"Ju, el hijo de Tian falleció hace dos horas, después de enviar el mensaje a su clan. La disposición de los cuerpos ya fue realizada." Asami asintió complacido y encendió otro cigarrillo en cuanto notó que el celular de su secretario vibraba furiosamente el bolsillo superior de su chaqueta. Kirishima se disculpó con una reverencia y atendió la llamada.

"Keita… estoy en reunión con Asami sama" Asami levantó una ceja esperando los problemas.

"Comprendo… ¿Cómo reaccionó?" Kirishima compartió una mirada con su jefe y asintió escuchando atentamente la respuesta del otro secretario.

"Espera, repite todo: te pondré en altavoz." Asami lanzó una bocanada de humo.

"Asami sama… Akira sama ha recibido un -regalo- llegado a Sion hace una semana pero solo hoy lo ha abierto…" Asami se apoyó contra el respaldo del sillón, esperando. El silencio le dio a entender al joven secretario que debía ser más específico. "...diez uñas arrancadas en una caja de madera. Sin mensaje." Asami enarcó las cejas, tenía dudas de quién podía ser tan estúpido para enviarle semejante afrenta a su hija y necesitaba saber quién había sido el idiota que entregó la caja sin revisarla.

"¿Cómo reaccionó?" La misma pregunta de Kirishima esta vez en la voz de barítono glacial del yakuza hizo a Keita transpirar.

"Pidió que rastrearan el paquete, luego llamó a los guardias del turno de la semana pasada y en algunos minutos comenzará el interrogatorio en su oficina." Asami siguió fumando con expresión complacida, eso era lo que él mismo hubiera hecho. Asintió despacio y Kirishima despidió la llamada.

"¿Yakawa?" Asami afiló la mirada.

"Es posible… ¿alguna novedad?" Kirishima revisó unos mails en su celular y asintió.

"El embarque zarpo hace 10 minutos bajo las ordenes de Akira sama. Llegará a Malasia en 10 horas." Asami asintió satisfecho. Se levantó elegantemente y dejó que Kirishima le ayudara a ponerse la chaqueta del traje, lamentablemente con el problema de las uñas no tendría tiempo para una rápida sesión de sexo con el fotógrafo, aunque quizás….

"Espera en el auto." Kirishima hizo una reverencia y salió silenciosamente del penthouse, mientras Asami se dirigía al dormitorio que compartía con su amante. El fotógrafo estaba tirado en la amplia cama revisando unos negativos, se quedó unos segundos en la puerta, notando el cambio en las expresiones frente a cada imagen.

"Si vas a trabajar, hazlo en tu escritorio." Akihito sonrió despreocupadamente haciendo un ademán con la mano. Asami se acercó como una pantera, parándose justo al lado de la cama. Los ojos oscuros de excitación por la idea que había tenido. El fotógrafo lo miró desde su posición y claramente intuyó lo que Asami estaba tramando… no era como si le molestara en demasía, pero respetando su orgullo debía al menos dar un poco de resistencia. "Akira se fue a la oficina hace un rato." La voz grave y dominante hizo que el rubio mirara a su amante por segunda vez.

"Lo sé, se vino a despedir… ¿te vas tú también?" Akihito estaba jugando a hacerse el desentendido y eso solo logró excitarlo más. Estiró la mano y acaricio el pie que el fotógrafo tenía en el aire lo que estimuló que una corriente eléctrica recorriera la columna del hombre de ojos color avellana.

De pronto Asami tomo con fuerza el tobillo y tiró de él, dejando a Akihito en una posición que no daba lugar a dudas. El fotógrafo separo los labios también excitado, la erección ya evidente bajo los jeans vintaje que usaba. Asami se inclinó y tomó los labios en un beso que hizo que Akihito se derritiera. Un pequeño suspiró dejó la boca de su amante y Asami comprendió que los juegos estaban de más.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Media hora más tarde Asami dejaba el penthouse, Akihito había quedado lacio y medio inconsciente sobre la cama revuelta, pero cuando lo besó después de una rápida ducha, el rubio murmuro el nombre de Akira y la palabra proteger. Asami encendió un cigarrillo entrando al ascensor para encontrarse cara a cara con su imagen en el espejo. Sonrió con esa mueca torcida que hacía solo pocos minutos le había dedicado a su amante mientras le prometía cuidar a su hija. Al llegar al subterráneo Kirishima lo esperaba junto al chofer fuera del auto.

El viaje a Sion fue tranquilo, Kirishima le informaba sobre los adelantos del proyecto hotelero que se estaban llevando a cabo en Tailandia, por un minuto imaginó la piel de Akihito bajo el sol tropical, sin duda tendrían un viaje relámpago con la excusa de revisar algunos detalles.

Subió inmediatamente a la oficina de Akira, se notaba un tenso ambiente en todo el edificio, pero el mayor caos estaba en el piso de su oficina: los guardaespaldas corrían de un lado hacia otro con papeles y algunos secretarios gritaban mientras exigían las grabaciones de las cámaras de seguridad de 3 kilómetros a la redonda. Otros hablaban por teléfono con algunos de sus contactos mientras escribían rápidamente.

"Akira sama los ha puesto a trabajar…" Asami medio sonrió ante el comentario de Kirishima y entró a la oficina de su hija sin tocar.

La muchacha estaba sentada en el escritorio, con los brazos cruzados mientras diez hombres estaban postrados en el piso. Levantó la vista ante la intromisión y sus ojos se suavizaron al ver la figura de su padre ingresando.

Keita compartió una mirada dura con Kirishima, el hombre de gafas meneo la cabeza sabiendo que esto no terminaría de buena forma. Akira podía ser mucho más estricta con los errores pequeños que su jefe y así lo verifico al ver ya un cuerpo tendido con una bala en la cabeza.

"¿Quién es el responsable?" la voz grave y cruda del yakuza hizo que los diez hombres comenzaran a temblar. Temían a Akira, pero pavor era lo que sentían por Asami. La pelinegra soltó una risita condescendiente y tomó un trago del licor que tenía a su lado.

"No han podido responderme… ese-" refiriéndose al cuerpo "- indicó que el paquete llegó por correo... mientras que ese otro lo desmintió diciendo que había sido dejado por una mujer. Ese de allá dijo que había sido un motociclista… al parecer, convenientemente, nadie vio nada." El dulce trino de la voz de su hija, suave y pausada, les dio a entender a todos que estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Akira extendió la caja hacia Asami, quien la tomó como si se tratara de un joyero común y corriente. Al abrirla y ver el contenido un hedor a carne y sangre putrefactas inundó la oficina. Cerro la tapa y la extendió para que Kirishima la tomara.

"¿Quien trajo el paquete a la oficina?" Uno de los hombres se levantó temblando, Kirishima reconoció la cara del guardia que había sido trasladado desde Kioto y meneo la cabeza cuando notó que su jefe se acercaba hacia él, inmediatamente envió un mensaje para preparar el grupo de limpieza. "¿Por qué no la revisaste en los rayos x?" El hombre tragó saliva dolorosamente.

"… la caja se parecía a las que Akira sama había estado recibiendo últimamente… entonces… pensé que no sería nada serio solo dejarla pasar…" Asami miró a su hija fijamente, los ojos brillaron por medio segundo, aun así la gélida mirada se mantuvo impasible.

"No te pagamos para pensar." Grave y filosa, la voz de Asami había retumbado en la oficina. Sin pensarlo nuevamente sacó el arma que llevaba bajo el traje y la apuntó a la cabeza del único guardia en pie. "¿Algo que agregar?" El guardia comenzó a lloriquear disculpas y cosas sin sentido, Akira encendió un cigarrillo y miró la escena inmutable. El ruido del disparo hizo que mirara a Kirishima de reojo mientras apoyaba la barbilla en el puño.

"Esto es lo que sucederá si otro error de estos ocurre. Fuera." Los guardias temblorosos se levantaron tan rápido como les dieron las piernas y a tropezones sin dar la espalda salieron de la oficina. Asami miró el cuerpo tirado del joven guardia y luego cruzó su mirada con Kirishima. Akira se acercó y lo miró profundamente. Asami guardó el arma y extendió el brazo para que ella lo tomara.

Kirishima supo que hoy pasarían la jornada en la oficina de Asami, después de todo la muchacha no gustaba de los olores desagradables. Mientras sus patrones se movían hacia la otra oficina seguidos por tres guardaespaldas. Kirishima y Keita se quedaron en la habitación. La expresión de Kirishima era seria y pensativa. El joven secretario estaba un poco nervioso, lo que fue una pequeña brisa de aire fresco para el hombre mayor.

"Con el tiempo te acostumbras…" Keita levantó la vista, aun no estaba habituado a los cuerpos desangrándose en la oficina de sus jefes, o peor aún, a los interrogatorios de los muelles.

"Ella solo saco el arma y disparó, ni siquiera lo pensó dos veces." Kirishima se arregló las gafas palmeándole el hombro en señal de complicidad.

"Lo que hizo debía hacerse… Akira sama debe ser mucho más estricta que Asami sama pues su género evita que la tomen en serio." Kirishima miró fijamente los dos cuerpos tirados. Él ya era casi inmune, exceptuando algunos interrogatorios que había presenciado en el pasado, pero tenía la idea que un interrogatorio a manos de Akira sería una imagen que no podría dejarlo dormir, tal como los primeros del yakuza. Suspiró agotado y la jornada solo comenzaba "Recuerda que jamás debes contradecir y/o cuestionar las órdenes o actos de tu patrona; si tienes dudas al respecto lo mejor sería que te trasladara." Keita se tensó, él sabía perfectamente que significaba un traslado. El secretario de gafas asintió en silencio mientras se movía hacia el escritorio en busca de unos documentos que serían necesarios y la computadora personal de Akira, no le gustaría mucho comenzar a entrenar a otra persona, desde que había llegado Keita demostró gran potencial y él le había preparado personalmente… pero si fuera necesario, y por el bien de sus patrones, no dudaría en –trasladar- al joven; con esa idea en mente revisó un cajón en el escritorio de Akira y notó una de las cajas a las cuales el guardia muerto se había referido. Lacada en perfecto negro sin etiquetas o símbolos reposaba escondida en el fondo del cajón. La tomó con cuidado y se la mostró al joven secretario.

"Akira sama las lleva recibiendo hace dos meses, una a la semana sin falta. Hay otras que llegan de vez en cuando sin tiempo fijo" Kirishima la abrió con cuidado: en el interior de terciopelo negro un brazalete de diamantes brillaba bajo la luz de las lámparas. Kirishima frunció el ceño.

"¿hiciste seguimiento?" Keita negó con la cabeza. "¿Por qué no me informaste nada?" Keita se cuadro frente al escritorio.

"Akira sama me ordenó guardar silencio. Si ella las aceptó: asumí que eran regalos deseados. No es poco común que reciba regalos de diversos hombres y mujeres." Kirishima asintió, pero estas cajas las conocía muy bien, solo se fabricaban en un lugar de China. Tomó el celular de su chaqueta y le envió un mensaje a su jefe: él era el más indicado para obtener información.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Asami estaba sentándose frente a su escritorio cuando el mensaje llegó, lo revisó con calma y luego desvió la mirada a su hija que fumaba sentada cómodamente en uno de los sillones nuevos, mientras leía unos documentos. Una fotografía estaba también contenida en el mensaje, levantó las cejas al reconocer la caja lacada. Encendió un cigarrillo recostándose orgullosamente.

"¿cajas todos las semanas?" Akira volvió la vista hacia él, para luego volver a revisar los documentos.

"Presentes." Asami asintió despacio botando el humo quedamente. No era extraño que su hija recibiera regalos, lo que era insólito es que no indicara el remitente.

"¿te molestaría explayar tu respuesta?" la voz había sido baja y eso indicaba que su padre no estaba contento. Se aclaró la garganta y levantó una ceja, no había ocultado el tema a propósito, simplemente no había querido comunicarlo tan precipitadamente.

"Katsura Reiji." Asami levantó las cejas, esto sí que era una novedad.

"Asi que el fiscal nacional ha tomado interés en ti… ¿a propósito de…?" Akira exhalo fuertemente, como cualquier hija no se sentía cómoda con que sus padres supieran de sus amoríos o relaciones.

"Desde la cena de inversores de Tokio hace cuatro meses; a la cual no quisiste asistir. Podría ser útil a futuro sabiendo que tenemos negocios con su familia." Asami fumo en silencio, eso era correcto. Ellos conocían muy bien a la estirpe de antiguo linaje político, el cabeza de familia Katsura Daichi, senador hace 2 periodos, era un excelente socio y generalmente prestaba su ayuda con cargamentos delicados. El hijo por otro lado, había ascendido a fiscal nacional rápidamente en parte a la ayuda de su padre y la de él mismo; era un muchacho sagaz e inteligente que cuidaba los intereses de los socios de su padre. Una adición útil en caso de dificultades.

"¿Te estás acostando con él?" Akira levantó la vista, por eso mismo no había querido hablar sobre el tema. Asami notó el leve malestar en su hija. "Solo necesito un sí o un no."

"¿Qué ganas con saber?" la mirada fría la caló abismalmente, su padre exigía una respuesta que ella no quería dar, lamentablemente cuando el yakuza exigía ella obedecía. "Sí." Asami apretó un puño sin que su hija, que había vuelto a sus papeles, lo notara. Ella no le estaba contando todo.

"Akira… se me está agotando la paciencia." La muchacha optó por levantarse y caminar hacia el escritorio, mirando al yakuza fijamente con expresión oscura y peligrosa. Kirishima pagaría por esto, pues obviamente el secretario de su padre era el responsable del interrogatorio al que estaba siendo sometida: era indiscutible que había encontrado una de las cajas en su escritorio.

"Tao me ha enviado algunos regalos también… ¿satisfecho?" Asami cerró los ojos respirando fuertemente, tratando de controlar la creciente ira en su interior, si en esos momentos tuviera al chino frente a él no dudaría en destrozarlo.

"¿Me puedes explicar por qué el hijastro de Feilong te está enviando regalos y desde cuándo?" Akira sonrió de lado.

"Somos amigos desde que fui de intercambio a Hong Kong… y a la pregunta que viene a continuación, la respuesta también es afirmativa." Asami se levantó bruscamente, cosa que no movió a Akira ni un centímetro.

"¡¿En qué estás pensando Akira!?" Akira entornó los ojos, si el guardia que habló de las cajas estuviera vivo, lo mataría sin chistar.

"Cuando comencé a tener amigos en la escuela me indicaste que era peligroso y que debía relacionarme solo con personas que se movieran en mis círculos o sus vidas podrían correr peligro, además de ser contraproducente para nuestra seguridad. No hice más que seguir tu consejo y ahora me censuras. ¡Tengo 26 años y por supuesto que soy activa sexualmente!" Un tigre contra una tigresa. Asami apretó la mandíbula. Estaba perdiendo la paciencia y el autocontrol, cosa que solo ella y Akihito podían lograr.

"Ve a dar una vuelta fuera de la oficina o haré que recuerdes que me debes respeto y obediencia." Akira agudizó la mirada.

"No veo en qué he faltado a tu respeto, padre. Si haces preguntas de las cuales no quieres las respuestas no es mi problema. Jamás te había perturbado con quien pasara mi tiempo libre…" Akira controló también sus emociones. "Padre, no hagamos una tormenta por algo tan insignificante…" Asami la miró atravesándola. Quizás ella tenía razón, quizás y solo quizás estaba actuando de esta forma no porque fuera Tao o el chico Katsura o cualquier otro si no, simplemente, porque no había querido reconocer que su hija estaba abriendo las alas… especialmente en el terreno sexual. Bueno… y también le había molestado que Akira tuviera tanta –cercanía- con el heredo Baishe.

"Ve." Akira lo miró y camino tomando los papeles de la mesa auxiliar. Decidió dar una pequeña estocada: tal como Asami, ella no acostumbraba a no ser quien dijera la última palabra.

"Ah… No es necesario que se lo comuniques a papá. Él ya está al tanto." Asami consideró seguirla y ahorcarla ahí mismo, en vez de eso la dejó ir y se sentó masajeando el puente de la nariz.

Marcó al celular de su amante y espero un poco hasta que la adormilada voz del fotógrafo contestó.

"¿Moshi Moshi*?" Asami calculo la mejor manera de reprocharle el haber guardado secretos sobre Akira… pero no había forma en que sonara tranquilo.

"He estado hablando con Akira sobre… sus actividades-" Akihito suspiró cansado.

"Ya hable con ella ese tema Asami. No es como que haya saltado de alegría… pero al fin y al cabo es su cuerpo y mientras se cuide…" Asami levantó la ceja sinceramente anonadado: ¿Cómo era posible que su amante, increíblemente sobreprotector con su hija, aceptaba de buenas a primeras que la muchacha de tan solo 26 años estuviera teniendo sexo con dios sabía quién? "… ¿te molestó lo de Tao verdad?" La voz del fotógrafo era comprensiva, el mismo, a pesar del cariño y amistad que tenía con el chico, había sentido una leve incomodidad.

"No estoy seguro sí nuestra hija puede manejar eso." Akihito meneo la cabeza. Esto, al parecer, era solo un caso de celos de padre.

"Asami… le has dado miles de millones de yenes en acciones para que maneje la mayoría de tus negocios y es capaz de codearse con los hombres más poderosos de Asia sin siquiera pestañear… ¿en serio crees que no puede manejar esto?" Asami apretó los dientes: poniéndolo de ese modo pareciese que estaba siendo él el sobreprotector…

"pensaré al respecto… Ahora lo siguiente… ¿Por qué no fui informado?" Akihito suspiro más sonoramente.

"… ¿me vas a decir que Kira jamás ha recurrido a ti con secretos sin que tú los compartas conmigo? Mira, comprendo que quieras poseer todo bajo control, pero estamos hablando de un tema que nuestra hija compartió solo conmigo, pidiéndome expresamente mantenerlo en bajo perfil. Claramente ella quería evitar toda esta complicación contigo." Bueno… nuevamente si lo expresaba de esa forma… quizás, y solo quizás, estaba siendo un poco sobreprotector. Decidió sacar el tema de su mente y optó por jugar un poco con su amante… esta era la oportunidad perfecta para acosarlo.

"Aun así me debes una, Akihito. Y conozco la mejor forma de recibir el pago…" la risa del fotógrafo se escuchó al otro lado de la línea, lo que logró relajar al yakuza, luego el sutil sonido de su amante estirándose en la amplia cama.

"Como quieras Asami. Pero ahora iré a dormir… Para Kira siempre serás su más grande amor así que trata de no ser tan celoso." La conversación se cortó y quedó más que desalentado. Como fuera, debería trabajar con sus emociones más adelante, hoy no se podía dar el lujo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Miró el reloj una vez más y la hora solo había cambiado cinco minutos y 23 segundos. Quizás todo el viaje de Akira lo había puesto nervioso. Se acomodó en la cama nuevamente tratando de no despertar a su amante; fue sutil, pero Asami era conocido por su liviano sueño.

"¿Podrías volver a dormir?" Akihito suspiró agotado, los ojos le dolían por la falta de descanso. Desde la llamada de Asami solo había dormido intermitentemente por las pesadillas de algunos momentos de su vida que prefería olvidar, especialmente Hong Kong. Decidió que no podía seguir en la cama, iría a ver si Akira estaba bien y luego quizás iría a trabajar al estudio o a preparar el desayuno o a ver una película… lo que fuera que no lo hiciera volver a ver esos recuerdos.

"Iré por un vaso de agua" Asami asintió y se giró de costado para seguir durmiendo. Akihito por su parte se puso su ropa interior y una camiseta de algodón. Camino nervioso hacia la habitación de Akira, que se encontraba en la otra esquina del penthouse. No podía describir el sentimiento extraño que sentía en el pecho cada vez que iba a revisar si su hija estaba bien en medio de la noche… aunque sí lo sabía, no quería reconocerlo: recordaba muy bien la última vez que no la había encontrado en su cuarto. Un par de respiraciones pausadas frente a la puerta cerrada. Al abrir la habitación estaba a oscuras, se acercó un poco a la cama y la vio desordenada, pero sin rastros de la muchacha; el corazón le comenzó a latir más rápido dentro del pecho y un pequeño zumbido en los oídos le indicó que esto no estaba bien. "Espera… antes de despertar a Asami debo revisar las otras habitaciones… ¡el baño!" Corrió al baño de Akira, tampoco rastros, luego a la cocina y la sala hasta que se paró frente a la puerta del estudio con el corazón casi saliendo por la boca. Extendió la mano y escuchó la voz de su hija, suave y tranquila. Exhalo el aire contenido y los pulmones le dolieron. ¿Qué había imaginado?... No podía ser posible que ocurriera lo mismo que hace cinco años luego de que Asami extremara sus medidas de seguridad… Negó con la cabeza en un intento físico de quitar el tren de recuerdos que le vinieron a la mente.  
Abrió la puerta despacio, Akira se giró y calló inmediatamente.

"Aguarda." Su hija lo miró un poco confusa, era obvio que estaba pálido. "¿Papá? ¿Ocurre algo?" El fotógrafo negó con la cabeza señalando el celular, Akira comprendió. "te devolveré la llamada." Así de fácil, era obvio quien tenía el control sobre la plática. Su hija lo miró expectante.

"Solo vine a ver si todo estaba en orden…" Akira medio sonrió, dándole a entender que sí. "¿trabajando aun?" Estaba tratando de actuar normal, pero la muchacha aún no se veía completamente convencida, a pesar de aquello asintió y se recostó en la silla del escritorio. El fotógrafo sonrió: lo que se hereda no se hurta*.

"Un poco… la bolsa abrirá pronto…" Akihito asintió y Akira se sintió culpable por mentir. "Papá… ¿seguro que todo está en orden?" El fotógrafo se acercó y la beso en la frente, un beso que duró unos pocos segundos más de lo acostumbrado: se sentía aliviado de poder tenerla frente a él.

"¿Quieres un café o volverás a la cama?" Akira negó con la cabeza, lo más probable es que tuviera que pasar de largo, quizás dormiría un poco en el avión, pero ese no era el punto ahora. Miró a su padre a los ojos y notó las incipientes ojeras floreciendo: algo lo estaba perturbando.

"No trates de cambiar el tema… Son pasado las seis de la mañana y andas corriendo por los pasillos…" que chica más lista, era obvio que su capacidad de convencimiento y actuación no funcionaban con los Asami. Suspiró cansando, lo mejor sería decir la verdad.

"No he podido dormir bien… tu viaje a Hong Kong me pone intranquilo." Akira asintió apoyando los codos en el escritorio, planeando la mejor ruta de escape.

"Serán solo dos días… tendré la protección de Tío Feilong sumado a los cuatro hombres que me acompañan. Estaré bien." Akihito asintió en silencio… ¿pero si ocurría algo?... su instinto, del cual siempre se había enorgullecido, le indicaba que este no era un viaje normal… meneo la cabeza y pensó en positivo, no quería generar un mal augurio al expresarlo en palabras.

"¿Cuándo te iras?"

"Hoy al anochecer…" Akihito asintió y miró nuevamente el reloj que marcaba las cinco para las siete de la madrugada. En algunas horas su hija estaría volando hacia esa isla maldita de la cual no tenía buenos recuerdos. "¿te ayudo a hacer el desayuno?" Akihito la miró a los ojos con una sonrisa cariñosa: nunca importaba lo ocupada que estuviera, trataba de ayudarlo cada vez que él cocinaba en las mañanas, aunque eso significara menos horas de sueño.

"Estaba pensando en hacer tamagoyaki* y sopa miso*, quizás con un poco de pescado y algas." Akira asintió. Si había algo que amaba de su papá era el cariño que ponía en hacer sus vidas más felices por medio de la comida.

"Terminaré con esto he iré a ayudarte a la cocina." El fotógrafo comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta y notó que Akira hacía el amague de tomar el teléfono nuevamente.

"Akira…" La muchacha detuvo el auricular en el aire y lo miró esperando. Dudó un poco, deseaba preguntar directamente, ser tan franco como Asami o como ella misma para expresar sus inquietudes. Exhalo dándose fuerzas. "… ¿Ayudas a tu padre en todos sus negocios?" La muchacha lo miró profundamente. Ella sabía exactamente qué estaba preguntando y no quería mentir, pero tampoco podía decir la verdad; Su padre y ella tenían un acuerdo tácito en no inmiscuir al fotógrafo en los negocios y hacerle saber lo menos posible para así proteger su libertad y seguridad. Opto por sonreír despreocupadamente.

"¡Por supuesto, papá! ¿Por qué crees que estoy despierta a las seis de la mañana organizando todo para la apertura de la bolsa?... ahora no sé muy bien a qué te refieres con –todo-, ¿padre tiene otro consorcio?..." Akihito sonrió, era obvio que estaba tratando de parecer sorprendida y ahí obtuvo su respuesta.

"No lo creo… iré a preparar café." Akira cambió la mirada rápidamente cuando la puerta del estudio se cerró. Esa había sido la peor de sus actuaciones, obviamente producto del cansancio y de la pregunta venida de absolutamente ningún lado. Se tomó el puente de la nariz con los dedos y marcó al celular de Kirishima. Solo dos tonos y el secretario, como si hubiera estado despierto hacia horas, contestó fresco y respetuoso.

"Akira sama" Akira se aclaró la garganta.

"Los derechos de la playa de Dubái serán rematados hoy." Kirishima se levantó y comenzó a revisar en su computadora personal los informes.

"se supone que sería la próxima semana…" Akira chasqueo la lengua. Últimamente estaban teniendo muchos de estos –malentendidos-.

"Kirishima, no tengo deseos de despertar a mi padre y algo está ocurriendo con la información de medio oriente…. Procura también que nuestros abogados en Suez tengan los contratos de las bodegas para las 8 am." Kirishima se cuadro, tal como si estuviera frente a Akira.

"A sus órdenes Akira sama" El secretario volvió a su computadora para escribir rápidamente. Luego de enviados los mails se quedó mirando el informe en la pantalla pensativo. Era obvio que alguien estaba tratando de evitar la apertura de esa nueva ruta. Decidió tomar el celular y marcar a Keita, Andou, Haru y Sawa, que en menos de quince minutos se aparecieron por el departamento.

"Kirishima… si esto es sobre las uñas que recibió Akira sama-" Kirishima miró a Keita haciéndolo callar en el acto. Haru se cuadró frente a Kirishima, esperando otra llamada de atención más dura que la de Asami sama, sin embargo el secretario los hizo pasar y tomar asiento en su sala.

"No es eso por lo que los llamé. Akira sama me acaba de informar que los derechos de la playa de Dubái serán rematados hoy y no la próxima semana… Sospecha que alguien o algo está inmiscuyéndose." Los cuatro hombres se miraron entre ellos.

"¿alguna idea?" Kirishima negó ante la pregunta de Keita. Ellos mismos habían contactado a sus hombres en Dubái para que estuvieran atentos a noticias y sin duda les parecía absurdo que alguien fuera capaz de siquiera tratar en interferir en los negocios de los Asami.

"Hare contacto con nuestros informantes en Qatar" Kirishima asintió, y decidió que ya estaban todos despiertos y dispuestos a trabajar, comenzaría a preparar el día de sus patrones, junto con solucionar algunos cabos sueltos.

"Asami sama desea informar a Akira sama sobre Osaka personalmente; hasta que esto no ocurra, Akira sama no puede tener conocimiento del hecho. Además, creo que esta alianza es uno de los factores en la desinformación de la última semana… Haru, necesito saber quién acompañará a Akira sama. También los de Takaba sama, Sawa. " Haru negó con la cabeza a lo que Kirishima mostró inmediatamente su malestar.

"Kirishima… Suzuki continúa hospitalizado." El secretario comenzó a pensar en posibilidades, lo que era difícil sabiendo que su jefe les había prohibido poner al cuidado de su hija o de su amante a cualquier guardaespaldas que no tuviera su confianza. Kirishima suspiró, debían rápidamente moverse o el viaje a Hong Kong podría verse afectado.

"Sawa, los guardias extras de Takaba sama llegaran hoy, ¿verdad?" El hombre de facciones aguileñas asintió en silencio y luego miró a Keita a los ojos.

"Si Asami sama desea, podemos cambiar a Ren para el cuidado de Akira sama y poner a Michiru en su lugar." Kirishima lo pensó unos segundos. Ren tenía el beneplácito de su jefe y Michiru estaba casi terminando el entrenamiento en estrategia obligado para los guardaespaldas de alto rango, el único problema radicaba en que Todou Ren había demostrado poco interés en Akira. Un guarda espalda debía, por regla general, desear proteger a su patrón basado en el respeto y obediencia, no necesariamente por la paga a final de mes.

"Debo conversarlo con Asami sama… ahora, Osaka…" Todos se miraron y comenzaron a discutir, Kirishima se levantó a hacer café: esta sería una semana larga y agotadora.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Asami abrió los ojos al sentir el aroma del café recién hecho, movió un brazo para ponerlo sobre sus ojos mientras trataba de despertar completamente. Se sentó en la cama y revisó la hora en su reloj de pulsera sobre la mesita de noche. Demasiado temprano para estar oliendo café, por lo tanto Akihito debía estar nervioso por el viaje de Akira.

Mientras estaba en la ducha pensó respecto al problema que estaban teniendo en Osaka, no era inusual que tuviera que doblar a los guardaespaldas de tiempo en tiempo, de hecho cada vez se estaba volviendo más común… lo que indicaba que estaba siendo más precavido o que cada vez habían más problemas… aunque, claramente esta era una situación especial.

Recordó brevemente lo que él, personalmente, le hizo al hombre que amenazó la vida de su hija hacían ya 10 años. Ahora, si el nieto de ese hombre se creía con el valor suficiente para enseñar los dientes en su contra… tomaría medidas más drásticas. La idea, sin quererlo, le hizo sonreír ante la fortaleza de saberse capaz de proteger a su familia.

Luego de arreglarse se dirigió a la cocina, en donde, como siempre, escuchó la voz de su amante y la de su hija, alegres mientras hablaban del sabor de la sopa miso. Al ver a Akira tranquilamente revolviendo el caldo se preguntó si no hubiera sido mejor que ella hubiese vivido una vida normal, como cualquier chica japonesa… sintió un arrebato de intranquilidad, algo que no pasaba a menudo, al saber que su hija debía seguir con un negocio que él había impuesto… él tenia absoluto conocimiento que su vida jamás sería común y corriente… y había sido algo que él decidió continuar, y en esa elección racional se había llevado consigo a Akihito y luego a Akira. ¿debería haberla dejado al cuidado de otra familia o alejarla de ellos?

"¿Padre?" Asami se acercó a su hija lentamente y tomó la femenina barbilla entre sus dedos.

"Asami, iba a despertarte…" No movió los ojos de los de su hija a pesar de que su amante le había hablado.

"¿Padre?" Akira se vio en la obligación de preguntar nuevamente. Asami tenía prendida su mirada a la de él y una sensación de inseguridad la golpeó de pronto. El yakuza meneo la cabeza al ver los ojos de su hija consultando el estado de todo en ese lenguaje que solo ellos hablaban; medio sonrió confiado. El destino de Akira estuvo sellado desde el momento de su concepción, para ella no existía otra vida más que esta y no había otro futuro más que convertirse en la mujer más poderosa de Asia.

"Solo pensaba que me gustaría que usaras kimonos más seguido…" Akira parpadeo un par de veces y bajó la cabeza; al parecer hoy ambos estaban actuando de forma paupérrima frente al fotógrafo y entre ellos.

"Asami, ¿prefieres el café ahora?" El yakuza se giró a su amante mientras su hija salía de la cocina rumbo al comedor. Se acercó lentamente y lo tomó por las caderas para acercarlo a su cuerpo; el fotógrafo trató de huir rápidamente al sentir el calor de la piel de Asami a través de las ropas, sabiendo qué vendría después.

"Ahora no Asami. Kira volverá por los cubiertos…" Un beso fugaz le quitó la respiración.

"Se demorará un poco…" Akihito lo miró perspicaz y de pronto comprendió.

"¿dijiste lo del kimono para que fuera a ponerse uno inmediatamente?" Asami sonrió complacido.

"No… simplemente lo dije porque adoro verla hacer la ceremonia del té para mi… ahora debe estar volviendo locos a Kirishima y a Keita." Akihito soltó una risita y miró a su amante que se acercaba nuevamente con intención de besarlo. Así fue como Asami comenzó a desayunar al fotógrafo en la mesa de la cocina.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-

Cinco hombres desayunaban tranquilamente en el comedor de Kirishima, mientras organizaban los dos días que Akira estaría fuera y algunos puntos críticos en la agenda del yakuza. El celular de Keita sonó una vez, indicando la llegada de un mensaje. El joven lo leyó con la boca abierta y en silencio, lo que generó que el secretario de gafas pusiera toda su ser alerta.

"¡Keita!" El hombre sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro y le pasó el celular a Kirishima para que pudiera leerlo por sí mismo. El secretario frunció el ceño y entre todos se pasaron el celular. Para cuando todos habían leído el mensaje, Keita ya estaba al teléfono tratando de contactar a un experto en obi*, mientras Kirishima mandaba a abrir la bóveda para recoger un kimono para su patrona. Andou se revolvió nervioso en su asiento.

"¿alguien sabe qué tipo de kimono desea Akira sama?" Keita y Kirishima detuvieron sus actividades y miraron al sombrío hombre a los ojos. Eso no lo habían pensado en absoluto. Kirishima miró a Keita, quien pidió a su interlocutor esperar unos minutos.

"Envíale un mensaje a Akira sama preguntando" Keita lo hizo y segundos después, el mensaje había sido respondido.

"Para la ceremonia del té, esta tarde antes de partir al aeropuerto." Kirishima comprendió, esto era más importante de lo normal, puesto que la única persona para la que la muchacha realizaría una ceremonia de té en un día tan ajetreado como ese era para el yakuza.

"Es para Asami sama." Todos nuevamente se quedaron estáticos. Ahora no solo Kirishima y Keita llamaban rápidamente a todos lados, Haru tomaba el último sorbo de café para ir a la bóveda. Andou se encargaba de organizar el salón de té en el edificio y Sawa los miraba a todos divertido.

"¡Keita! ¿Akira sama indicó algún color en especial?" Keita meneo con la cabeza, esto era como una prueba que su patrona hacía, identificando si eran dignos de estar bajo su mando.

"¡Solo elige el más acorde a la situación!" Kirishima asintió y luego negó ante las ordenes de Keita.

"no, no, no. Ve por el experto, explícale la situación, llévalo a la bóveda y que él elija uno con los accesorios necesarios" Todos, menos Sawa, comenzaron a moverse nerviosos de una lado hacia otro. El fornido guardaespaldas continuó sentado bebiendo café incluso cuando todos salieron con rumbos desconocidos.

"Agradezco todos los días tener a cargo a Takaba sama…" Sonrió recordando cuan desesperante había sido el fotógrafo en un principio y la increíble cantidad de problemas en los que se metía solo con respirar… pero hoy en día todo había cambiado un poco: había madurado, volviéndose un poco mas tranquilo y preocupado por su bienestar al saber que su familia lo esperaba en casa. Bebió otro sorbo de café y revisó el reloj, debería estar pronto en el estacionamiento para recibir los refuerzos y poner a Ren al tanto de todo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Los ojos dorados lo miraban fijamente, Kirishima no sabia si continuar explicando la situación o salir corriendo. Pasaron unos segundos eternos hasta que el yakuza firmó el papel que permitía a Michiru ser uno de los guardaespaldas de refuerzo de su amante.

"Kirishima, trae a Todou." El secretario de gafas se cuadro frente al escritorio y tomó el teléfono para hacer pasar al recio guardaespaldas. Luego de unos segundos Todou Ren ingresaba a la oficina de su patrón. Haciendo una reverencia se quedó quieto y en silencio bajo el escrutinio de los ojos dorados y fríos. Asami cruzó la manos sobre el escritorio, no perdiendo ni un detalle del actuar del guardaespaldas.

"¿Estas al tanto de los cambios?" El hombre de cabello negro asintió mientras Kirishima trataba de recordar todas las oraciones para que el hombre no metiera la pata. El yakuza ladeo la cabeza, tal como su secretario había mencionado tan elocuentemente, no era un secreto que ese hombre no gustaba de su hija. "se te fue dada una orden y sé que la respetarás… lo que me preocupa es tu deseo para cumplirla." El guardaespaldas levantó la vista y se paró lo mas derecho que le dio la columna.

"Se me ha ordenado proteger a Akira sama. Desde este momento y hasta que Asami sama indique, seré el escudo y espada de mi patrona." Asami asintió complacido y Kirishima soltó el aire que tenia contenido en los pulmones con alivio: esa había sido una respuesta brillante. El yakuza se levantó y camino unos pasos hacia el pelinegro, escrutinando sus ojos en busca de algún atisbo de engaño.

"¿Aunque no gustes de tu patrona?" El guardaespaldas no movió ni un musculo, Asami lo caló con la mirada. Ren sabia perfectamente lo que su jefe estaba esperando obtener.

"Se me ha dado una orden y es mi deber cumplirla." Asami sonrió sentándose en el sillón y guardo silencio hasta que Kirishima le posó el vaso de licor en la mano.

"Puedes ser sincero, Todou. No es un secreto la poca afinidad que tienes con Akira, la cual he dejado pasar debido a la perfecta protección que das a Akihito." El hombre miró al yakuza, tratando él mismo de vislumbrar los verdaderos pensamientos de su patrón.

"El respeto que tengo hacia Akira sama no debe ser confundido con la poca afinidad a la que usted hace referencia. Si usted está tratando de inferir que no recibiré una bala o matare por ella, lamento indicar que está equivocado. Mi servicio y fidelidad están para con Asami sama, por consiguiente para con Takaba sama y Akira sama." Asami asintió nuevamente, esa había sido una respuesta absolutamente reveladora.

"Entonces tu problema sólo radica en su género..." Asami sonrió gustoso ante la minúscula muestra de nerviosismo en los ojos del guardaespaldas. Por supuesto que él había ordenado realizar un seguimiento profundo a ese hombre antes de ponerlo al cuidado de su amante; conocía toda su historia al revés y al derecho, especialmente los capítulos más oscuros y escondidos. "Tengo conocimiento de ese hecho en tu vida, Todou. Pero recuerda que Akira es mi heredera… y sí algo llega a pasar bajo tu cuidado será solo tu responsabilidad… ten presente que yo soy quien te contrato. Puedes marcharte y presentarte ante tu patrona. Deseo un informe detallado de todos los movimientos que ella haga en todo momento." El hombre hizo una reverencia y antes de salir volteó a mirar a Kirishima a los ojos, quien asintió levemente en señal de aprobación.

"Ahora debemos esperar la reacción de Akira sama" Asami sonrió de lado bebiendo un trago de su vaso: eso sería lo interesante.

* * *

*Ramen: Tallarines chinos en caldo, usualmente a base de pescado, miso y salsa de soya. Contiene diferentes toppings dependiendo del restaurant (rebanadas de carne de cerdo o res, algas, cebollin o cebolla de verdeo, huevo, etc.)

*Roppongi: Traduccion textual: Seis árboles. Barrio en Minato, Tokyo. famoso por la zona de Roppongi Hills (un complejo de rascacielos extremadamente rico) y su vida nocturna. Muchas embajadas se encuentran en el barrio.

*MBA: (Master of Business Administration) En español: Maestría de administración de negocios. Es un grado académico universitario, provee teoría y entrenamiento practico para entender negocios generales y las principales funciones de administración de negocios. Puede ser general y/o tener focos específicos como contabilidad, finanzas y marketing, entre otros.

*Glenfiddich: Glenfiddich Janet Sheed Roberts Reserve, Whiskey tipo Scotch añejado en barril desde el año Nuevo de 1955. La compañía decidió embotellar solo 15 botellas años después en honor a la nieta del fundador. Solo 11 de esas botellas fueron vendidas al público ascendiendo a un valor de subasta de 94,000 USD. Se dice que este Scotch presenta notas florales, frutales y un sabor dulce que encanta el paladar.

*Moshi moshi:

*Lo que se hereda no se hurta: típico dicho en mi país (Chile) que indica que lo que gestos, gustos, formas, entre otros, son representativamente algo heredado de nuestros familiares (padres, abuelos, tatara abuelos, etc.). En este caso Akihito se refiere a que la forma en que Akira se recuesta en el sillón es exactamente calcada a la de Asami.

*Tamagoyaki: omelette japones de varias capas.

*Sopa miso: sopa japonesa con dos ingredientes esenciales: dashi (base) y miso (pasta aromatizada de soja). existen distintos tipos de miso (blanco, suave y poca sal: Shiro-miso y rojo, fuerte y salado: Aka-miso). usualmente se sirve con cuadraditos de tofu, algas wakame, cebollin o cebolla de verdeo y/o puerro.

*Obi: faja de tela ancha y fuerte atado a la espalda que se usa sobre el kimono. Existen distintos tipos de Obi y diversas formas de atarlo, cada combinacion para ocasiones distintas.

* * *

Gracias por leer! Mis mejores deseos para todos! Y que tengan un excelente día/noche!

Abrazos!


	4. Chapter 4

Hola nuevamente! Gracias por leer y espero que disfruten este cap!

Gracias por leer!

Disclaimer: La historia y personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen y son idea de la gran Yamame Ayano. Todo lo escrito aquí es sin fin de lucro

* * *

Chapter 4: Secretos.

Asami observaba atentamente como su sangre remangaba la larga manga del kimono purpura para servir el té recién preparado, mostrando levemente la piel de la parte interna de la muñeca, gesto realizado para agradar al invitado y seducir inocentemente. Ya había visto ese gesto en varias reuniones con los inversores koreanos, los que habían quedado prendados de Akira en un segundo... sonrió para si: había sido una buena decisión hacerla tomar clases con las geishas más respetadas de Kioto y claramente sus esfuerzos siempre daban frutos.

Asami tomó la taza con cuidado, volteándola un par de veces en su mano para luego beber todo el contenido, el liquido caliente que bajó por su garganta alivió solo un poco el incipiente cansancio producto de la carga de trabajo diaria. Al terminar dejó la vasija elegantemente en el tatami y miró a su hija a los ojos, rompiendo completamente el protocolo.

"Yakawa Gumi se ha reestablecido." Akira sonrió de lado y Asami supo que ella ya lo sospechaba.

"¿Ese era el asunto que Kirishima trató contigo después que partí anoche?" El yakuza sonrió con igual mueca para responder a la pregunta. "Esta bien… suponía que algo así podría llegar a pasar. Padre… jamás has preguntado por qué mi madre se alió con los Yakawa ni qué relación tuve yo con ellos…" Asami levantó una ceja. Los informes que Kirishima había realizado indicaban un atisbo de la relación que la fallecida madre de Akira tuvo con el clan y él jamás quiso realmente interrogar a su hija sobre ese periodo de su vida: suficiente había sido que ella se sintiera abandonada, débil y perseguida. Akira dejó lo que estaba haciendo, terminando con romper el protocolo de la ceremonia. "… Mamá fue una de las mujeres del viejo Yakawa, nunca quiso llevarme con ella… pero el viejo se enteró de mi existencia y poco después descubrió el parentesco contigo…"

Asami se mantuvo quieto, ya sabía lo que la historia traería consigo. Espero a que Akira terminara de guardar los implementos que había utilizado; varias partes de la ceremonia habían sido saltadas, pero esta conversación era mucho más importante. Cuando su hija dio por terminado el rito, se inclinó en una reverencia completa a la que Asami respondió con una similar.

"¿trato de usarlas?" Akira negó con la cabeza.

"Solo a mi, mamá no tenía valor… Sospecho que las uñas que me enviaron pertenecieron a ella..." Asami levantó una ceja y decidió encender un cigarro.

"¿ordenaste un examen de ADN?" la muchacha asintió en silencio y luego suspiro sonoramente, obligando al yakuza a mirarla a los ojos.

"Tendremos los resultados en 4 dias… ¿Por esto Todou Ren ha sido apostado para mi viaje?" Asami levantó una ceja y se fijó en la cara impasible de su hija.

"Debemos ser precavidos."

"¿Y cambiar a Todou por Michiru es ser precavidos? Papá podría tener más problemas que yo considerando las circunstancias." Asami boto el humo lentamente.

"Solo será por un tiempo… no quiero correr riesgos y espero recibir tu ayuda para tranquilizar a tu padre." La muchacha entrecerró los ojos: ese había sido un golpe bajo. Su padre sabía que ella jamás discutiría de frente si la tranquilidad del fotógrafo estaba en juego.

"Cada día eres más manipulador… creo que comenzaré a utilizar tu estrategia." Asami sonrió divertido.

"Adelante. Atácame con todo lo que tienes."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ya cambiada y rumbo hacia el aeropuerto, Akira observó a los cinco hombres que la acompañaban. Dos guardaespaldas, dos secretarios y su padre. El yakuza levantó la vista de los papeles que leía al saberse observado, cruzando su mirada con la de su hija. Sonrió de lado, tratando de calmarla… él la conocía sumamente bien, sabía que a pesar de que ella no lo admitiera y se negara rotundamente a demostrarlo, el hecho que Yakawa Gumi se reestableciera ponía el peso de la duda en sus hombros.

"Asami sama, estaremos en el aeropuerto en 5 minutos." Ambos voltearon a ver a Kirishima, uno asintiendo y la otra recibiendo una copa de champagne de manos de su secretario personal.

"¿Le dirás a papá que lamento no haberme podido ir a despedir de él?" Asami asintió en silencio y entre ambos sonrieron ante tamaña mentira. Akira había tenido tiempo, simplemente ni ella ni Asami estaban dispuestos a presenciar la demostración de llanto y preocupación del fotógrafo frente a la partida de su hija.

"Estuviste muy ocupada organizando las agendas de los clubes… tuviste reunión con el asesor del alcalde y no alcanzaste a cenar." Akira sonrió por sobre la copa, su itinerario no era mentira, si había organizado agendas y citado al asesor sin tener tiempo para cenar, pero podría haber hecho un espacio en su propia agenda.

El auto se detuvo, Asami dejó los documentos a un lado y Akira extendió la copa a Keita para que se encargara. Los secretarios bajaron rápidamente y mantuvieron la puerta abierta de la limosina para que el yakuza emergiera sin contratiempos. Caballeroso por naturaleza, el hombre de ojos dorados extendió la mano hacia el interior del vehiculo, la que fue tomada por la pelinegra. Una vez fuera Akira beso a su padre en la mejilla.

"Nos vemos dentro de dos…." Los ojos de Asami se mantuvieron fijos, callándola al instante e indicándole que mantuviera la compostura en todo momento. Desde su posición había divisado un vehiculo acercarse y no podían ser buenas noticias. Asami hizo un pequeño gesto hacia Kirishima que se acercó junto con los guardaespaldas y el vehiculo que los escoltaba, posicionándose entre la amenaza y ellos, construyendo un anillo protector casi inquebrantable.

"Vehículo de la UCO*." Haru, guardaespaldas personal de Akira, miró a su patrona y quitó la mano de la cartuchera de su arma casi al mismo tiempo en que Todou y Andou lo hacían. Akira y Asami reaccionaron torciendo la boca en esa sonrisa adorable y sensual, sabiendo quien venía al interior del vehículo policial.

El hombre que bajó del lado del copiloto no era nada más que un joven de cabello corto y claro, con los ojos fijos en las dos figuras juntas en medio de la maraña de guardaespaldas y carrocería blindada. Conocía a la perfección las caras de todos los presentes: dos secretarios y cuatro guardaespaldas, uno nuevo.

"Detective Miyamoto… ¿A qué debemos el honor?" Akira inmediatamente decidió tomar el control de la situación.

"Me han informado de su partida hacia Hong Kong… supongo que no todos sus papeles están en orden considerando a quien irá a visitar". Sonriendo Akira se giró a su padre, que había encendido un cigarrillo, bajando la cabeza levemente para que Kirishima se acercara al detective con los papeles que probaban lo contrario.

"El viaje de Akira sama cumple legalmente con todos los estándares de viajes de negocios de Japón, Hong Kong y China, las visas y documentos necesarios para que la señorita pueda salir del país están en orden."

"Este incesante acoso al que somete a mi familia y a mi podría llegar a ser denunciado con sus superiores, Detective Miyamoto" El joven detective levantó la vista de las visas que Kirishima le había entregado al escuchar la gélida voz, cruzando su mirada dura con la del yakuza. Desde el mismo momento en que llegó a la unidad de crimen organizado el nombre de ese hombre parado frente a él se le hizo conocido. Su sempai* había dedicado la mitad de su vida a investigarlo sin encontrar mucho en su contra. Debía reconocer la inteligencia, poder y astucia de su blanco: nunca había cometido un error y tenia poderosos contactos en las más altas esferas, lo que había hecho que la vida de su sempai terminara siendo un infierno.

"denúncieme… Si no soy yo, será mi sucesor y si no es él, será cualquier otro. Suficiente hemos tenido con su juego Asami san. Tarde o temprano usted o su hija cometerán un error y ahí estaré yo." Asami y Akira se miraron divertidos. Miyamoto le devolvió los documentos al secretario personal de Asami, apretando los puños dentro de los bolsillos de su abrigo. No había sido hoy, pero tenía fe en que sería mañana.

"¿Supongo que ha encontrado todo en orden?" La voz de la chica, profunda y dulce lo enervaron: la muchacha siempre utilizaba ese tono meloso y orgulloso, burlándose abiertamente de la poca suerte que la unidad había tenido para encontrarles algo. Solo logró acercarse dos pasos hacia la muchacha antes de ser interceptado inmediatamente por el guardaespaldas nuevo, al mismo tiempo que los otros hombres cerraban el paso hacia las dos elegantes figuras de mirada gélida y porte altivo.

"Sólo por esta vez… pero no dude que estaré esperándola a su regreso." Un gesto de la mano y los dos policías que lo acompañaban se subieron al vehículo para comenzar la retirada.

"Espero que me esté esperando con un ramo de rosas, detective" el hombre se volteó antes de ingresar al auto. Miró a la delgada figura tratando de cortarla, asustarla o lo que fuera… simplemente que reaccionara, pero la sonrisa que ella le daba en conjunto con la mirada oscura y peligrosa le indicaban que ella no les temía.

Asami observó el camino del vehículo policial y luego a su hija, que aún con expresión divertida encendía un cigarro.

"Debes demostrar un poco mas de prudencia al tratar con ese detective." La muchacha lo miró de forma despreocupada.

"¿Prudente? He sido lo suficientemente prudente al encadenar a mis propios contactos en su división… en cuanto me canse del juego del gato y el ratón una enorme cantidad de heroína podría ser encontrada en su residencia particular…" Asami le acaricio la espalda, empujándola levemente para que emprendiera rumbo al avión.

"Le diré a tu padre que lo extrañarás. Buen viaje y mantente alejada de problemas. Kirishima… cuento con eso." Akira besó nuevamente la mejilla del yakuza y notó la fugaz mirada que su padre compartió con Todou, por lo que decidió dar una pequeña estocada final.

"Lo tendré en consideración… ¿algún mensaje para tío Feilong?" Asami la miró con expresión letal a lo que la chica solo se encogió de hombros caminando elegantemente hacia las escaleras del jet, en donde el piloto aguardaba respetuosamente. Sus dos guardaespaldas lo rodearon en cuanto la figura de su hija despareció dentro de la aeronave. Cuando la puerta se cerró sacó otro cigarrillo que fue rápidamente encendido por Andou.

"Llama a nuestro contacto de la UCO… deseo un informe completo de Miyamoto. Andou… cuando digo completo me refiero a saber hasta cual es su color preferido…" Andou asintió y mantuvo abierta la puerta de la limusina. Miró rápidamente a su compañero y ambos decidieron que era momento de partir en cuanto el avión de su patrona comenzó un lento viaje hasta el extremo de la pista.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 _Hong Kong_

Todou Ren no era un hombre con el cual Akira se sintiera cómoda. Desde que habían subido al avión, el hombre había optado por el asiento más alejado del de ella, pero en camino directo, pudiendo vigilar todos sus movimientos.

Keita y Kirishima la habían hecho leer y firmar todos los informes que había pospuesto por la ceremonia del té para su padre y la incipiente presión en las sienes indicaba el inicio de un dolor de cabeza.

Keita la miró fijamente y notó el leve fruncido de seño que indicaba que su patrona no se sentía bien, Kirishima se levantó antes de que él pudiera hacerlo, sacando una tira de aspirinas desde el botiquín del avión y entregándoselas a una Akira que aún no levantaba la vista de los documentos.

Todou observaba la situación atento, a pesar de saber que no debiera estar demasiado alerta, después de todo viajaban en un jet seguro y con tripulación de confianza. Miró por la ventana no pudiendo divisar más que el fin del atardecer, supuso que aún estaban sobre territorio japonés y nuevamente giró la cabeza para cruzarse con los ojos del secretario fijos en él.

"Todou, Akira sama desea hablar contigo." Keita se había levantado de su asiento y estaba justo en frente a él. A regañadientes caminó los pocos metros que lo separaban de la figura delgada y poderosa. Se cuadro frente a la mesa en donde Akira tenia todos los documentos junto con dos computadores portátiles abiertos. Kirishima se levantó lentamente y al pasar por su lado le dedicó una mirada significativa: " _no cometas errores_ "

"Supongo que estás tan o más molesto que yo por este cambio que mi padre dispuso." Todou la miró fijo, ella aún no levantaba la vista de los papeles y firmaba con actitud desinteresada. "¿Algún comentario, Todou? El hombre se cuadró mucho más derecho cuando los dorados ojos lo atravesaron.

"No, Akira sama" La muchacha sonrió de lado. Todou jamás se había dedicado a mirarla directamente, suponiendo que era algo prohibido: Asami sama se había encargado de demostrarles qué y qué no era aceptable en el trato con su familia desde el día uno. Por eso que solo en este momento se percató del parecido que esa mujer tenia con uno de los hombres más poderosos de Japón.

"En cuanto lleguemos a Hong Kong ocurrirán algunos hechos que no deseo sean informados a mi padre… en caso contrario, personalmente me encargare de castigar al soplón." Todou apretó la mandíbula, él mismo le había dicho al yakuza que su fidelidad estaba para con él y Asami personalmente le había indicado hacer un informe detallado de los movimientos de su hija. Akira agudizó la mirada, era obvio la encrucijada en la que se encontraba el guardia. "Tengo conocimiento de lo que mi padre ordenó. Haru se encargará de hacer el informe, tu solo deberás leerlo y firmarlo." Kirishima se cuadró frente al escritorio, mirando fijamente a su patrona.

"Akira sama, no es cortés esconder sus movimientos… Asami sama sólo se preocupa por su seguridad." Akira apoyó la espalda en el mullido sillón, esta vez la vista fija en el secretario de anteojos.

"¿quieres quedarte en el hotel durante dos días o prefieres ayudarme con las rutas?" Kirishima se arregló los anteojos, visiblemente derrotado. "Eso pensaba… Todou, es lo mismo para ti. Si no vas a ayudar es mejor que salgas de mi camino. Tienes hasta que lleguemos al aeropuerto para informarme tu decisión."

Después de esa conversación Akira se retiró al pequeño pero cómodo habitáculo que servia cómo dormitorio. Los cuatro hombres en el avión disminuyeron el volumen de sus quehaceres al mínimo posible, tratando de darle a su patrona la mayor tranquilidad para su descanso. Haru se acercó a Todou y le palmeo la espalda. El guardaespaldas miró al que ahora era su jefe con expresión seria y lejana.

"No te lo tomes a pecho… Akira sama sólo está tratando de ser precavida…vas a ver algunas cosas que jamás has visto y es mejor que se mantenga así… sobre todo para Asami sama." Todou asintió. No quería reconocer que se sentía entre la espalda y la pared: por un lado estaba el peligroso yakuza y por el otro la "Diosa Muerte". Meneo la cabeza un par de veces para darse fuerzas.

"Es mejor que hagas tu trabajo y no hables con Asami sama sobre lo que ocurrirá en cuanto toquemos suelo hongkonés." Keita había oído la explicación de Haru y aunque consideraba que había estado de más, decidió profundizar en la gravedad de la situación, si Asami se enteraba o siquiera sospechaba de lo que estaba por ocurrir, todas las cabezas de los que se encontraban en ese avión serían cortadas y sus cuerpos tirados al mar o descuartizados para no ser encontrados nunca más.

Kirishima se arreglo los anteojos una vez más, visiblemente nervioso. Desde hacía algún tiempo había sospechado lo que podría ocurrir y el solo hecho de verlo personalmente lo hacía temblar. Miró a Keita a los ojos y este asintió despacio, confirmación a que sus pesadillas se harían realidad.

"Veinte minutos para aterrizar, por favor abrochen sus cinturones y posicionen sus asientos verticalmente hasta nuevo aviso." La voz por el sistema de parlantes sacó a cada uno de sus cavilaciones personales. Kirishima se levantó para despertar a Akira pero esta ya salía perfectamente arreglada desde la habitación privada.

"Akira sama, aterrizaremos prontamente." Akira lo miró altiva y espero a que el secretario de anteojos le ayudara a ponerse el abrigo blanco, estirando los hombros con cuidado y arreglando la solapa minuciosamente, para ese entonces la muchacha ya había sacado un cigarro del bolsillo interior y se sentaba lentamente, Kirishima se inclinó y encendió el tabaco mientras Keita se movilizaba a través del pasillo con un vaso de agua para su patrona.

Todou observaba el ritual que realizaban ambos secretarios alrededor de la figura perfecta y orgullosa, la cual ni siquiera debía abrir los suaves labios para obtener lo que deseaba. La aguda mirada dorada se cruzó con la suya y la media sonrisa que tantas veces había visto en el hombre que manejaba el submundo japonés se plantó en los labios rosados.

"¿tienes ya tu respuesta?" sin quererlo se había levantado de su asiento para realizar una reverencia profunda, sintiendo por segundos que se encontraba frente al temido yakuza. Akira sonrió complacida. "Agradezco tu apoyo… Haru, no me has contado sobre tus hijos. ¿todo bien con ellos?" El guardaespaldas de cabello entrecano sonrió a su patrona. Todou se sentó nuevamente, nervioso sin saber realmente por qué y giró la cabeza para ver la amplia sonrisa que su jefe ofrecía.

"Perfectamente, Akira sama. Nuevamente agradezco su ayuda y la de Asami sama por conseguir las cartas de recomendación." Akira levantó el vaso, casi brindando.

"Espero que cuando se gradúen puedan ayudarnos." Haru soltó una pequeña carcajada, y asintió dándolo por hecho. Todou no sabía exactamente de qué trataba el tema. Poco o nada había escuchado y no se había interesado por ningún otro ser aparte del amante de su patrón, además no estaba seguro de querer interiorizarse con los hechos de esa impecable y delicada figura de la cual dependía su vida.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El aterrizaje fue ligero y para el momento en que el jet entraba al hangar privado dispuesto para ellos, Todou divisó dos Lexus negros y dos limusinas de vidrios polarizados perfectamente alineados, cada uno franqueado por dos guardaespaldas. Akira se levantó para agradecer al piloto, recién salido de la cabina, pequeñas reverencias fueron realizadas mientras Kirishima se encargaba de abrir la puerta y hacer descender la escalerilla. Haru descendió primero palmeándole el hombro al piloto y agradeciéndole por hacerlos llegar vivos, conocida era la reticencia del fornido hombre a volar en -las cabinas de la muerte-, como él solía llamar a los aviones de todo tipo.

Desde una de las limos descendió una estilizada y alta figura, Todou estaba dispuesto a tomar el arma de su cartuchera, pero Haru lo detuvo en seco solo con una mirada de circunstancias.

Un extranjero había descendido vistiendo inusualmente casual en comparación a los rigurosos trajes que los demás presentes ostentaban. Jeans negros, camisa blanca y una chaqueta de cuero parecían extraños y fuera de lugar, pero el aura que rodeaba al hombre le indicaba que él pertenecía más que nadie a ese mundo. Todou notó el cabello rubio despeinado estratégicamente mientras los ojos de un azul profundo buscaban algo en la inmensidad del hangar, esos ojos habían visto mucho y la desenvoltura con la cual se movía le terminaron de asegurar que esa persona no era un civil.

Akira descendió segundos más rápido de lo normal, sin tomar la mano que Keita le había ofrecido para ayudarle. Levantó la vista y camino directo hacia el extranjero. Todou desvió la vista hacia Kirishima, quien le daba la espalda a la escena que estaba por ocurrir: El desconocido abrió los brazos con una media sonrisa mientras Akira caminaba con la vista fija en él. Los cuerpos se acoplaron en un instante y todos los presentes voltearon, dándole la espalda a las magnificas figuras entrelazadas. Todou, sin saber qué hacer comenzó a voltearse cuando notó como los labios de su patrona eran besados fervientemente por el foráneo.

Tragó saliva repetidas veces tratando de controlar el impacto de lo que había visto, levantó la cabeza solo lo suficiente para ver los puños de Kirishima tan apretados que los nudillos comenzaron a ponerse blancos y por primera vez sintió compasión por el hombre: si él estaba teniendo problemas para afrontar la situación no deseaba saber cómo Kirishima lo estaba tratando de sobrellevar.

"Te he extrañado… Diosa Muerte." Akira sonrió sensualmente al escuchar la voz grave del hombre que la tenia aún fuertemente apretada contra su pecho.

"¿Por eso no me has visitado en dos meses?" El hombre acaricio la mejilla de la muchacha con cariño, pasando luego el pulgar por los labios rosados y llenos.

"¿no he enviado regalos todas las semanas y hecho llamadas todos los días?" Akira mordió el pulgar y acercó su boca a la del rubio. Por un segundo pensó en lo que su padre haría si se enterara que la relación con todos los otros hombres era solo una pantalla, pero dejó el pensamiento volar al sentir la lengua masculina acariciando la suya

"Da un poco de espacio, Arbatov. No tengo deseos de que acapares a Akira nuevamente." Al escuchar la voz del Baishe la mayoría, excepto Todou y Kirishima, intuyeron que esa era la señal para voltearse nuevamente.

Para Kirishima toda la situación se estaba desenvolviendo en cámara lenta, no sabía cuantos minutos habían pasado, para él media vida se le había ido desde que Akira había pisado suelo hongkonés y necesitaba urgentemente que la pesadilla acabara. Rogó inconscientemente a todos los dioses de los cuales sabia el nombre mientras volteaba: al ver la figura de su patrona abrazada inocentemente a Feilong mientras este le acariciaba el cabello paternalmente, todo el aire contenido en los pulmones abandonó su cuerpo y suspiró agradecido: No había sido el peor escenario. Pero la figura del ruso no dejaba que su ritmo cardiaco volviera a la normalidad, si no era lo peor… tampoco era ideal.

Una vez el Baishe se contentó con los abrazos de Akira la alejó para mirarla a los ojos.

"me alegra tenerte con nosotros…" la susodicha sonrió de lado, ladeando incluso un poco la cabeza en señal de cariño. "… claramente Arbatov no estaba contemplado." El aludido tomó a joven por la cintura y la pegó a su cuerpo nuevamente, generando una mirada de rechazo por parte del chino. "Sí, sí, sí Arbatov… tratemos de compartir como gente adulta." Akira sonrió mirando al ruso, los ojos azules la atravesaban, queriendo desnudarla allí mismo. Demasiadas noches sin el calor del cuerpo femenino a su lado habían menguado su autocontrol así que la besó nuevamente.

Feilong desvió la mirada, dándoles un poco de privacidad, encontrándose directamente con la del secretario de gafas. Soltó una risita al notar el shock que toda la situación había tenido en el siempre compuesto hombre. Quizás no había sido una buena idea que Mikhail estuviera esperando a Akira en el hangar, hubiera sido ideal que se encontraran, como siempre, en la habitación que la chica usaba cada vez que viajaba a Hong Kong, pero el estúpido enamorado casi había actuado por su cuenta y sabiendo todo el tiempo que habían estado separados había accedido a darle en el gusto, estando al tanto lo complacida que la muchacha estaría al verlo primero.

"Caballeros, comencemos a movernos." La grave voz y en un cantones elegante había resonado en el hangar, permitiendo a todos los presentes comenzar sus tareas. Mikhail entrelazó los dedos a los de Akira y comenzó su camino hacia uno de las limusinas con el motor ya encendido.

"¡Akira sama!" la voz le había salido más alta de lo normal y sin quererlo le dio a entender a su patrona lo chocante de todo lo ocurrido. Akira se detuvo ante la puerta abierta y giró medio cuerpo para enfrentarlo.

"Kirishima, viajarás con nosotros." El aludido se cuadró y comenzó la corta caminata hacia el auto, sintiendo el cuerpo cada vez más pesado a medida que se acercaba.

Una vez en marcha, el secretario notó las manos aún entrelazadas y las suaves caricias que los pulgares daban a la piel opuesta. Este no era un simple capricho amatorio y menos pasajero. Mikhail levantó la vista para encontrar la mirada del secretario de Asami, al que conocía bastante bien.

"¿Asami te envió como perro guardián?"Akira miró a Kirishima y pestañeo un par de veces.

"Hay algunos problemas que requieren la presencia de Kirishima." El aludido asintió en señal de respeto y agradecimiento ante la defensa que su patrona había ejercido en su nombre. El ruso giró el rostro para observar las rápidas figuras de edificios y personas que dejaban a su paso.

"¿Hasta cuándo planeas tenernos al margen?" Akira levantó una ceja, sin despegar la mirada de la de Kirishima, a pesar que el ruso había dirigido una pregunta directa.

"¿Estas cansado de coquetear con modelos Europeas?" Mikhail frunció el ceño y Feilong soltó una risita despectiva ante el ácido comentario de Akira. Él les había aconsejado mantener todo este embrollo muy bien escondido bajo el tapete, así como también que ambos fueran vistos con personajes distintos para acallar cualquier sospecha sobre su relación.

"Sugiero que sigas el ritmo de Akira, Arbatov… o Asami te arrancará la cabeza. Por sobre todo… esta debería ser una conversación que tengan a puertas cerradas." El ruso perforó a Feilong con la mirada.

El secretario tenia fija la mirada en las dos figuras juntas, notó como los dedos del ruso acariciaban suavemente los de su patrona y la cara de su jefe surgió como una aparición fantasmagórica en su mente: era obvia la reacción que el yakuza tendría si se enteraba de esto… y por supuesto que debía enterarse, solo esperaba con ansias y toda su fe que el mensajero no sufriera las consecuencias.

"¿Alguna novedad de los clanes?" Feilong esperó a que uno de sus secretarios le pasara un documento para luego dárselo a Akira, que comenzó a leerlo con expresión seria. El ruso desvió la vista sabiendo que ella no requería de su ayuda, más no soltó la suave mano que tenia firmemente apretada contra la suya. Una vez leído, Akira tendió los papeles para que Kirishima pudiera leerlos. "Supongo que el gesto que tuve para con Tian ha sido levemente efectivo."

"Dudo que, por al menos algún tiempo, alguno de los otros clanes quiera tener problemas contigo. Hemos apaciguado las aguas respaldando el manejo que has tenido de las rutas." Feilong miraba directamente a la muchacha, quien había sacado un cigarro que era encendido por el ruso, gesto que llamó ampliamente la atención del secretario, aun así continuó leyendo rápidamente; al parecer solo dos clanes se habían sentido extremadamente ofendidos por la situación, lo que ampliaba su margen de éxito.

"Deseo poner los puntos sobre la íes yo misma. Kirishima, ¿mi primera reunión?" El secretario saco la agenda digital y comenzó a mover los dedos veloces por sobre la pantalla.

"Hoy a las 22:00 está organizado el cóctel en honor al embajador ruso, dos de los cuatro líderes estarán presentes y esperando su llegada, Akira sama." La muchacha asintió en silencio, sabiendo que debería utilizar al máximo su encanto y convencimiento, y así no malograr las relaciones con los clanes.

"¿Te quedarás con nosotros?" Akira negó en silencio. Kirishima pudo notar la desilusión de Feilong y sonrió internamente sabiendo que su patrona utilizaría la habitación que Keita y él habían preparado. "¿Cómo está Akihito? Nunca ha respondido a mis correos…" Akira levantó ambas cejas en señal de sorpresa.

"Teniendo conocimiento del amoroso trato que le diste hace mas de una década no esperaría otra reacción de su parte." El Baishe la miró a los ojos, levemente avergonzado, Akira negó y le sonrió de vuelta pensando que quizás había sido un comentario demasiado agrio. "Está perfecto. ¿Y tao?" Feilong miró a Mikhail de reojo, era obvio por qué su hijastro no había podido estar en el aeropuerto para recibir a Akira y para evitar problemas mayores había decidido dejarlo a cargo de unos asuntos en uno de los barcos que ya navegaba rumbo a aguas internacionales.

"Trabajo… espero que mañana puedas acompañarnos al casino." Akira entrecerró los ojos cuidando no demostrar su inquietud: desde que había tenido conocimiento de lo ocurrido entre sus padres, Feilong y Mikhail en uno de los barcos, el ánimo de pasear y jugar en alguno se había visto disminuido casi a cero. Feilong notó la incomodidad y suspiró. "… Claramente en uno de los nuevos." Akira miró a Kirishima que asintió imperceptiblemente, indicándole que era factible tener una noche de juego antes de partir.

La conversación se vio disminuida a triviales asuntos: estudios, negocios y personajes en común, siendo en su mayoría solo entre el Baishe y la muchacha. El secretario no perdía de vista ninguna de las expresiones y cambios del ruso, que se había mantenido al margen sin soltar la mano de su patrona, distando mucho de la imagen relajada y jocosa que habituaba a demostrar en los negocios.

Para cuando llegaron al hotel, el staff los esperaba alineado a cada lado de la entrada, Akira supuso que era uno de los detalles de viajar con el jefe de la triada Baishe.

"Te veré en la fiesta, mandaré la limo a recogerlos." Akira besó la mejilla del pelinegro mientras Kirishima descendía del vehiculo, para cuando se volteó tendiéndole la mano a su patrona notó que el ruso estaba en la puerta exigiendo que se moviera con ojos fieros y así ser él quien ayudara a la mujer a bajar. Se arregló los anteojos una vez más, impactado por la actitud posesiva que el hombre emitía.

"¡Bienvenidos!" Todo el staff los saludó en japonés mientras caminaban hacia la entrada. El administrador los esperaba frente a las puertas abiertas inclinado en una profunda reverencia. En cuanto trató de acercarse a Akira, Haru, Todou y dos guardias del ruso le cerraron el paso, lo que sólo terminó de poner al pobre hombre más nervioso.

"Señorita Asami… agradecemos su preferencia y esperamos que su estadia sea perfecta."Akira sonrió e inclino la cabeza en señal de saludo. El hombre se frotó las manos nerviosamente y miró a todo el grupo. Mikhail suspiró en señal de disgusto.

"Solo apresúrate a mostrarnos el camino." En perfecto cantonés, la voz grave del ruso generó que el pobre administrador comenzara a sudar y caminar nervioso, haciendo pequeñas reverencias. Ya dentro de la habitación y luego de más reverencias y palabras cordiales de despedida, el ambiente se tranquilizó.

Mientras Mikhail ayudaba a Akira con su abrigo, Keita se encargaba de organizar las maletas en el cuarto y Kirishima se encargaba de servir las bebidas, mirando de reojo a las dos figuras sentadas muy juntas en el gran sillón blanco con vistas a la Bahía Victoria. Meneo la cabeza y luego de servir las dos copas de champagne caminó a la habitación para encontrarse con el joven secretario.

"¿Tu sabías de esto y no lo informaste?" Keita detuvo sus quehaceres y miró al hombre de gafas con expresión solemne.

"Kirishima san… con todo el respeto que merece, este es un asunto personal de Akira sama. Ella fue enfática en que Haru y yo mantuviéramos la boca cerrada." El secretario de gafas meneo la cabeza, sacando el celular y revisando los mensajes: aún nada de Asami sama, por lo que podría respirar tranquilo al menos por algunas horas.

"Asami sama les cortará la cabeza a ambos… nos la cortará a todos…" Keita abrió los ojos impactado.

"¡No puedes decírselo!" Kirishima meneo la cabeza, este sí que era un problema grave.

"¿hablando a mis espaldas?" la aterciopelada voz femenina hizo que ambos se cuadraran firmes, comenzar a tocar temas personales de su patrona cerca de ella había sido un grave error. Akira los miró a ambos e hizo un gesto a Keita para que saliera de la habitación. "Mikhail debe hablar con sus hombres, acompáñalo a su habitación y espera a que regrese… Después puedes retirarte." Keita hizo una pequeña reverencia y salió de la habitación.

"Akira sama, lamento…"La mujer levantó la mano, callándolo al instante, se acercó al amplio ventanal del dormitorio y bebió un par de tragos del rosado liquido espumante.

"Te concederé dos preguntas." Se volteó hacia el hombre de gafas y espero. Kirishima tragó saliva un par de veces antes de hablar.

"¿Cuándo se lo comunicará a Asami sama?" la muchacha sonrió de lado y bebió otro sorbo, con los dorados ojos llenos de seguridad. Sólo en ese momento el secretario comprendió por qué había sido elegido para asistirla en ese viaje, nada había sido producto de la casualidad y debía de haberlo sospechado desde un principio: con ella nada era al azar.

"concluyes bien, Kirishima. Ambos conocemos a mi padre… por lo mismo necesito tu ayuda para hacer la transición de forma pacífica." el hombre hizo una pequeña reverencia y se dispuso a salir de la habitación. "¿No utilizarás tu segunda pregunta?" el hombre retrocedió algunos pasos y la miró fijamente; él había limpiado las heridas de esa muchacha hacían ya diez años, cuando llena de yagas y suciedad producto de días escondiéndose y huyendo apareció en el callejón al lado de Sion. Akira notó el cambio en el brillo de los ojos del secretario y soltó aire por la nariz, bebiendo un pequeño sorbo mientras esperaba; pero la pregunta que vino jamás se la esperó.

"¿la hace feliz, Akira sama?" la mujer movió la copa en su mano y soltó una risita corta. Sin duda la situación había sido un shock para el hombre de confianza de su padre o quizá la edad lo estaba ablandando. Tardó unos segundos en seleccionar las mejores palabras para explicar su estado actual, pero no habían mas que unas pocas que pudieran describir a la perfección lo que ella se había demorado tanto tiempo en aceptar.

"¿recuerdas cuando padre me entregó la katana manchada con la sangre del viejo Yakawa?…" El hombre asintió en silencio, Akira fijó sus ojos en los de Kirishima. "Mikhail supera eso con creces." El hombre arreglo sus gafas sobre el puente de la nariz y sonrió para luego inclinarse y abandonar el dormitorio. Mientras dejaba atrás la suite presidencial recordó el brillo en los ojos de su patrona ese día ya tan lejano y el orgullo con el que el yakuza había reaccionado ante el éxtasis de su mirada.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Kirishima san" Volteó hacia la izquierda encontrándose frente a frente con Haru y Todou. "¿Desea que hagamos guardia hoy?" El hombre bajo la cabeza y miró a Todou a los ojos.

"No dejes a Akira sama sola con los hombre de Arbatov, nadie te mueve de esta posición hasta que lleguemos Keita o yo he indiquemos lo contrario." El fornido hombre hizo una reverencia y ocupó su lugar al lado de la puerta de la habitación de forma inmediata. El hombre de anteojos dio una leve mirada a Haru y ambos caminaron hacia la habitación personal del secretario.

Todou se golpeo dos veces la cabeza contra la pared y cerró los ojos con fuerza; esta situación no le gustaba para nada, tener que estar aguardando a una mujer fuera sin saber que ocurría dentro le apretaba el estomago. Minutos después vió bajar del ascensor al hombre rubio que había recibido tan efusivamente a su patrona, acompañado por Keita, dos guardaespaldas y un hombre que traía un maletín amarrado a la muñeca por medio de una esposa. Se puso delante de la puerta hasta que Keita asintió levemente para dejarlos pasar. Uno de los guardaespaldas del ruso tocó dos veces y abrió despacio, dejando pasar a su jefe primero.

"Liosha." El susodicho se cuadro y ocupó su lugar al otro lado de la puerta, mirando a Todou de reojo mientras pasaba el hombre del maletín para luego cerrarse la puerta dejando a los demás fuera.

Keita se giró hacia Todou a lo que este asintió, indicándole que Kirishima ya le había dado ordenes precisas, ante esto el secretario se pasó la mano por la frente para encaminar sus pasos hacia la habitación esperando que su superior no siguiera con el interrogatorio.

"Kira" la voz de Mikhail la volvió a la realidad. Luego que Kirishima abandonara la habitación se había quedado en el mismo lugar, observando las luces de los barcos cruzar la bahía, tratando de idear el plan perfecto. Tomó la copa que había dejado en la mesa y camino hacia la sala para encontrarse a uno de los guardaespaldas de confianza del ruso con un maletín encadenado a la muñeca. Miró a su amante levantando una ceja a lo que este solo soltó una risa. "El viejo Sergei trae algo muy valioso para ti, Kira. Vamos… no me mires así… no quería que Feilong lo robará y luego lo hiciera pasar como un presente propio." Dicho esto saco una llave del interior de su chaqueta y despojó a su subordinado de la esposa, el hombre los miró a ambos y luego de una reverencia profunda abandono la estancia.

Akira observó cómo el ruso tomaba el maletín con cuidado y lo posicionaba en la mesa ratona para luego mirarla fijamente con un dejo de brillo infantil en los ojos, instándola a acercase.

"Misha..." El hombre miró al cielo en señal de jocosa pena, lo que convenció a la mujer para acercarse. Cuando abrió la maleta un imponente collar de diamantes amarillos descansaba pacíficamente contra el terciopelo azul.

"Perteneció a la Emperatriz madre Maria Feodorovna*…Y desde hoy sólo podrá posarse en tu cuello." Las masculinas manos tomaron la joya con cuidado para cerrarlo alrededor del cuello de la muchacha. Akira se levantó y observó su reflejo en el espejo: el collar era majestuoso y el brillo de los diamantes combinaba irreprochablemente bien con el color de sus ojos. Se giró y sonrió a su amante, que la miraba extasiado.

"Gracias…" Mikhail se acercó y la beso profundamente. No sabia cuando esa mujer lo había hechizado por completo, pero al sentir los suaves labios y la tibia lengua en su boca no le importaba averiguarlo. "Misha-" Akira trataba de continuar hablando pero los besos del ruso casi no la dejaban respirar, optando por el camino rápido presionó con fuerza un punto entre las costillas de su amante lo que provocó que se alejara inmediatamente.

"¡Dijiste que dejarías te usar puntos de presión contra mi!" Akira sonrió mientras se sacaba el collar y lo dejaba nuevamente en la maleta.

"Mentí…. Mikhail… ¿trajiste a Yuri contigo?." El jefe de la mafia rusa la miró frunciendo el ceño, no estaba acostumbrado a esa Akira tan sentenciosa. Se acercó para descansar en uno de los mullidos sofás y golpeteo con los dedos su cabeza. Akira suspiró, indicándole que no estaba jugando y repitió la pregunta "¿trajiste a Yuri contigo?"

"No. Esta muy bien vigilado en Moscú." La mujer apretó la mandíbula con fuerza. Solo pensar en ese ser le producía una incesante oleada de odio, respiró un par de veces para calmarse, no queriendo comenzar una discusión sobre el tema a sólo a horas de haberse reencontrado. Sabiendo lo mucho que a su amante le molestaba la usual pregunta que hacía cada vez que se veían decidió ir a sentarse sobre sus piernas, gesto aprendido del fotógrafo cada vez que las circunstancias lo obligaban a manejar la ira de su padre. En cuanto el ruso notó el intento de Akira, bajó el brazo y la abrazó con fuerza por la cintura. "¿ahora sí tienes ganas de jugar?" La dorada mirada oscura por la lujuria lo alentó a comenzar una lenta búsqueda de la aterciopelada piel de la espalda bajo la ropa.

Akira entrecerró los ojos cuando él encontró el broche de su sujetador, mientras los azules ojos no perdían los cambios en la expresión femenina.

"¿Cuándo?" La pregunta había sido hecha con los labios del hombre contra la piel de su cuello. Cerró los ojos al sentir la tibia lengua juguetear con la piel bajo su oreja. Había sido mucho lo que él había esperado a que ella estuviera lista y nunca en esos cinco años de encuentros secretos la había presionado tanto como ahora; sabiendo que Mikhail estaba llegando al límite de la inusual paciencia que había mantenido, decidió darle el esperado premio.

"Lo antes posible…" acunó el bello rostro femenino entre sus manos besándola profundamente y sin prisas. Akira alcanzó a distinguir la extrema felicidad que su respuesta había provocado en los ojos de su amante antes que se oscurecieran nuevamente producto del deseo. El olor de la chaqueta de cuero, tan cerca de su nariz la embriagó de repente y comenzó a sacarla despacio; Mikhail la ayudó bajando uno a uno los brazos hasta que la pieza quedó relegada a una esquina del sofá. Las ágiles manos femeninas lo despojaron rápidamente de la cartuchera de la Glock 26* que siempre portaba, mientras él hacía lo propio con el arma de ella, una gemela que le había regalado para uno de sus aniversarios pasados.

"Me alivia saber que siempre me llevas contigo…" Akira soltó una risita, sabiendo que se estaba refiriendo al arma recién quitada,

"¿Tú aún me llevas siempre contigo?" Mikhail se separó solo unos centímetros para abrir la camisa ya arrugada por los juegos previos y mostrar la cadena de platino que Akira le había regalado en su segundo aniversario. La mujer sonrió de lado y tomó la cadena entre sus dedos, tirándola para que sus labios se juntaran una vez más, luego de eso y con toda razón perdida, ambos comenzaron a quitarse la ropa a tirones y así ser capaces de sentirse piel con piel.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Media hora después y ya medio satisfechos, Akira estiró la mano hacia la mesa de noche y sacó una pequeña caja verde con la indiscutible corona de cinco puntas*. El ruso la abrió ansioso: un Submariner Vintage* se le presentaba mientras Akira sonreía de lado.

"¿Y así dices que no debería hacerte tantos regalos?" Akira se encogió de hombros y se levantó tapando su desnudez con una bata de seda mientras su amante, más entretenido que un niño con juguete nuevo, revisaba el reloj. En cuanto notó que su mujer se dirigía al baño, y sin molestarse en tapar su propia desnudez, la siguió e ingresó con ella a la ducha. "Gracias…" Akira sonrió y lo beso levemente, al abrazarlo notó con sus dedos las inconsistencias en la piel de la espalda de su amante y cerró los ojos, apoyando la frente en el amplio pecho masculino. Odiaba esas cicatrices pues sabía cuánto dolor le habían provocado al portador. El pecho se le apretó un poco y lo abrazó mucho más fuerte.

"Hey… vamos… ya hemos hablado de esto. "Akira asintió y lo miró a los ojos. Por supuesto que habían hablado de eso, aún así era difícil obviar la historia que Mikhail le había contado, decidiendo hacer uso de su perfecta capacidad de actuación, mordió la tetilla del ruso suavemente y pasó las palmas por los marcados y perfectos músculos abdominales.

"Aun te conservas bien, abuelo" El hombre soltó una sonora carcajada y le palmeó el glúteo desnudo y mojado.

"No empieces con eso… Oye… ¿Qué es esto?" movió a Akira un poco al notar un incipiente moretón en las costillas del lado izquierdo. La muchacha se contorsionó para ser capaz de ver lo que él estaba mirando.

"Oh… nada importante." Mikahil se arrodillo y beso la purpura piel fervientemente. "Misha…ya debemos-" Más besos y mordiscos le indicaron que por al menos veinte minutos más le sería imposible hacer entrar en razón al rubio y dejando de nadar contra la corriente, se dejó llevar hasta que ambos escucharon el inconfundible sonido de sus hombre ingresando a la habitación.

"¡do sikh por *!" Akira sonrió ante la furia con la que su amante soltó la orden. "Estos imbéciles siempre tan oportunos…" Akira le acarició el pecho y terminó de enjuagar su largo cabello. Su amante ya con una toalla amarrada firmemente a las caderas salió del baño rumbo a la sala.

Kirishima apretó la mandíbula al ver al ruso casi desnudo, intuyendo que venía saliendo de una ducha compartida sumado a algunas ropas esparcidas en el sofá junto con las dos armas tiradas en la mesita hicieron que el estomago se le revolviera. Los azules ojos se cerraron sonriendo con la mirada al notar la incomodidad del secretario y optó por salpicar más sal a la herida.

"Kira está terminando su ducha… Sergei, Sacha…" Los dos guardaespaldas lo siguieron a la habitación de descanso mientras Keita y Kirishima se quedaban solos. El joven secretario comenzó a recoger las ropas con cuidado y ordenarlas en su antebrazo.

"Esto no tiene nombre… esto… es…" El hombre de anteojos comenzó a pasearse de lado a lado mientras Keita meneaba la cabeza ya con todas las ropas ordenadas y ambas cartucheras con sus armas firmemente apretadas en una mano. Kirishima se volteó y lanzó la chaqueta de Mikhail al suelo para quitarle de mala manera las ropas de Akira, al igual que el arma con la cual apuntó al joven. "¡Asami sama va a cortarte las bolas!"

"Asami sama no cortará nada a nadie…" Ambos se cuadraron ante la fría voz de su patrona. "Kirishima: un poco de control no te vendría mal." El aludido bajó la cabeza disculpándose y ambos la siguieron cabizbajos hacia el dormitorio, lo que fue otra desagradable sorpresa para el hombre de gafas, que respiró tratando de mantener su talante ante la cama deshecha.

Luego de estar casi lista, dos mujeres ingresaron a la habitación para terminar de arreglar el cabello y maquillaje de la mujer. Kirishima y Keita cuadrados respetuosamente esperaron hasta que su patrona se levantó del pequeño sillón que ocupaba justo en el momento en que el ruso entraba con el maletín bajo el brazo, vestido de impecable etiqueta. Se acercó a Akira con el recién regalado collar entre las manos y lo puso alrededor del cuello para luego besar la nuca con cariño.

Akira se acercó a la mesa de noche y tomó el reloj para hacer lo propio con la muñeca de su amante, notó las rojas marcas de las esposas aún frescas en la piel y las palmeó con un dedo, a lo que el ruso luego de soltar una risita cómplice, optó por acomodarse las mancuernas y puños, ocultándolas.

* * *

*UCO: Unidad de Crimen Organizado de Japón.

*Sempai: También puede ser encontrado como senpai. el término hace referencia a un compañero que estaba con anterioridad a la llegada de un nuevo miembro, indicando intrínsecamente que el "veterano" tiene más experiencia y conocimiento dentro de la empresa u organización que el recién llegado. Una traducción literal puede ser "Guía" o "Compañero de Antes".

*Maria Feodorovna: fue una princesa danesa y emperatriz de Rusia como esposa del Zar Alejandro III. Fue la segunda hija del Rey Christian IX de Dinamarca y Louise de Hesse-Cassel. Su hijo mayor se convirtió en el último Gran Zar de Rusia: Emperador Nicolás II de Rusia, de la dinastía Romanov.

*CZ 75: nombre completo: CZ 75 SP-01. Pistola automática de 9 mm. versión mejorada de la CZ75b. Actualmente el modelo SP-01 es incomparable en cuanto a diseño y fidelidad. A pesar de ser un arma más pesada que otras de su tipo, la SP-01 es el arma a elegir entre la gama de posibilidades según expertos en el tema, quienes recomiendan invertir en una buena cartuchera en vez de cambiar de arma.

*Corona de cinco puntas: Hace referencia al logo de Rolex S.A., una empresa suiza de relojes de pulsera y accesorios de lujo. Sus artículos son considerados símbolos de poder adquisitivo y status.

*Submariner Vintage: Modelo de reloj de pulsera de la marca Rolex considerado un clásico de la compañía. Variados James Bond utilizan este modelo en las películas.

*do sikh por: "Quietos" en ruso.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado!

Cualquier comentario, critica e idea, por favor no duden en compartirla!

Buen fin de semana a todos y viva Finder Series!


End file.
